School Isn't So Bad
by AnimeFan215
Summary: Hello my name is Bruce Collum and I'm a Pokemorph. I just moved to a city where I will be going to a completely different school with my brothers Joe, Damien, and Drake. I think it'll go well considering i already have a girlfriend, execpt for the fact that there's a psychotic Ninetailes Pokemorph trying to get into my pants. But, all that aside, I guess school isn't so bad.
1. Chapter 1

School Isn't So Bad.

Hello Everyone! This is my first Fanfic and I would Like for you to be good viewers and please don't give me any flames!

I walked into the schools of Pokemon University located close to the center of Nimbasa City. My name is Bruce, I'm a Zoroark morph, and I'm finally getting the chance to go back to school after being at a school I didn't like at all for 3 years. It took awhile but my brother finally convinced my dad to let me go back to 'a good school' school again after what happened at my other school. What had happened was I got into a fight with a Mightyena morph, and got expelled. I don't want to go into details about that though. But I will say that I won the fight. Anyways though I was raised by a loving, caring family, my dad does care about me, but my mom took a 'better hold on me' than my dad I guess you can say but I'm not complaining and neither is my brother. Mostly because since our mom kept me, my brother had to bond with our dad, so neither of us were jealous of the other.

In all honesty I don't like dressing like most people do mainly because Im different and Im proud of that. Anyway, Im on my way to my first day of school wearing a black hoodie with a orange shirt underneath it with blue jeans and Im wearing my favorite black and orange shoes. Now I know all of you are thinking Im a really fit Zoroark morph but in all honesty I will admit I am a little on the chubby side even though Im 140 pounds but you know Im actually a fit guy if I can take down the whole football team at my old school. Anyway, I walked down the halls at what Joe called 'a good' school I still remember when my brother told me all about it, I kept walking till I found a door with the word **PRINCIPLE** in bold purple letters. The school is even bigger compared to my other school. There were three buildings; the main one, where all classes are held, and the other two were the gyms, the first one was for battling and the other one was for sports. Pokemon University had the highest records in all kinds of sports including battles. This was one of the many reasons my brother wanted me to come here, so I could learn the right way to battle which I call his way of battling instead of the way my mom taught me.

I knocked on the door and stood there until I heard a voice call to me, "Come in." By the time I realized that the principle was female I was already making eye contact with her since the opened by itself revealing a pretty, and slim smiling Gengar staring at me with dark purple eyes. As I walked into the room I noticed the comfortable dark purple carpet under my feet along with the lower case L shaped desked she was sitting behind. I also took note of the computer to her right and the little to none stack of paper to her left, complete with dark purple colored wallpaper. As I got closer, the Gengar finally spoke to me with a smile glued onto her face. "Ahh, you must be the new student Bruce, am I right?" I nodded "Well it's a pleasure to have you come and attend Pokemon University I'm Ms. Meloy, your principle if you need help with anything let me know alright?" I nodded.

"So am I going to be in the same classes as my brother Joe?" I said, hoping she already did the paperwork before I got here.

"Yes. Your brother already came by and told me about you and how he would like you to be put in all of the same classes as him." I nodded and sighed. _"Man, Im glad Joe came and took care of that." _Sometimes my brother can be really forgetful.

Bowing I said, "Thank you Ms. Meloy I'm glad to be welcomed here with open arms.

"You're very much welcome Bruce. Oh! Before I forget, here is a list of all your classes and where they're going to be." She picked up a piece of paper off her desk and handed it to me. I nodded, accepting my schedule and turned to leave but before the door closed Ms. Meloy said "Also Bruce, if school becomes a little 'too much for you to handle' you can always find comfort in my office." There was no missing the seductive tone in her voice.

The door closed after that, leaving me with a chill going through my body. I am not going to visit the principle's office for a while now.. _'I just hope no other teachers are like her.' _I thought as I made my way down the halls to my first class. As I shifted my sight from my sheet to the classroom door, a light smile started to form on my lips. _'Pokemorph History one of my favorite subjects.' _My smile quickly faded though when I opened the door to the class room.

The room was filled with pokemorphs, of course, but I was hoping for a smaller class. And more to my dismay, all eyes turned to me in a flash and it made me want to drop dead right then and there. As I stared back at the class, a male Lucario jumped up from his desk with a wide smile on his face. "Bro!"

When he said that immediately whispers started between the class, 'Did Joe just call him bro?' 'They don't look alike.' 'What's with the hoodie.' 'Looks like a goth.' 'I bet his hair is long.' Small chuckles spread through one group.

You might think Zoroarks are suppose to have long hair, but most males today have it shoulder length and to make it worse, most females keep it long. I don't know if it's because I was mostly raised by my mom or the fact that all of my childhood friends were females that made me keep it long. I guess I'll have to explain more about that later though.

I was forced back to reality by the teacher. "You must be our new student. I am Mr. Roddel, I will be you teacher of your first hour called Pokemorph History." said the gigantic Noctowel. He looked more fit than any Noctowel morph I've ever seen. He did seem kind of nice though. He gave a warm welcoming smile and waved me over as I made my way over to his desk, he made his announcement. "Class this is our new student Bruce. He will be attending school here with his brother Joe."

My brother Joe walked to the front of the class, giving me a brotherly hug I quickly returned. I immediately saw angry glares from the coming from some of the female students. Not that I really cared if they hate me or not. Now I'm not an idiot, but it's best to make as few people hate you as possible but my brother is the hugging type, at least to me anyway. _This is going to be a long year.' _I sighed

"So bro how was your trip here?" Joe said after breaking the hug.

"The city is seems like it got bigger. Are you sure I can come to this school after what happened at my other one?" I replied, still nervous thinking that if I got into another fight I probably will be expelled again right on the spot.

"Relax bro, nothing's gonna happen. This school is nothing like that other one and the people here are actually nice." My brother tried to reassure me but that only made me even more nervous. If it was like our old school I would probably end up in another fight by the end of this day.

Thankfully cut in, "You two will have plenty of time to talk with each other later, for now take your seats. Bruce you can sit next to your brother in the last row in the back of the classroom. Also, Joe would you care to show your brother around the school?" Mr. Roddel said.

Strangely though a female student stood up from her desk. "Mr. Roddel, don't you think it would probably be better if our new student was shown around by someone he doesn't know yet? It might make him feel more comfortable around the school and make a new friend as well." said a rather tall, yet pretty hot Arcanine.

Now usually I don't really notice how tall a person is but this Arcanine looked to be the same height as me. I don't really judge people right off the back at least until I've talked to them in person but this Arcanine seemed like my sort of type. And it wasn't just that, that made me more uneasy but also the four other hot fire types with smirks on their faces looking right at me the only thing on my mind right now was if they were interested in me.

_'Guess I'll have to wait and watch to see if they give me the signals. I'm starting to like this school a little bit more.' _I thought smiling to myself before Mr. Roddel responded.

"That's not a bad idea Amy but I'll leave it up to Joe and Bruce here." Of course my brother didn't even have to think about it to know the answer.

"Sure. I think it would probably be best if my bro gets to know a lot more different people in this school." Joe replied _'Wait a minute is he crazy! I don't even know if Im ready to put the moves on her yet.' _I thought frantically.

Apparently, the Arcanine Amy liked his answer because of the smile on her face. "Now Amy you know what to do when you show him around the school right?" Mr. Roddel asked. She nodded her head. "Good then you two go and we'll keep on going with class." Amy then grabbed my hand and led me out of the classroom and down the halls.

While she was leading me through the halls I was thinking to myself on how I should tell her that I like her when all of a sudden I was thrown against the lockers and she was looking me in the eyes with her pinning me to them with my arms above my head. Hey cut me a break, she's stronger than she looks. I could only stare at her as she stared at me with a mixture of love and lust. And I said the only thing that came into my mind "What are you doing?" She responded with "Look I'll just tell you straight up. I like you." Those words were like music to my ears. Still shocked I answered, "Really actually I like you too." She looked at me and smiled and I smiled too. The next thing that happened was the one thing that I'll remember for the rest of my life. We edged closer and closer until we could feel each others breath and we kissed. It soon turned into a makeout session when she released my arms from the locker and I wrapped my arms around her back and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Then our hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they started to roam both of our bodies and as I grabbed her ass she moaned into our kiss turning me on every second she moaned into our kiss. Finally the need for breath broke us apart. When we got our breath back she showed me around the school and we got to know each other a bit more. The tour ended with us being back at the classroom.

"And that ends the tour of the school what do you think of it?"

"I like this school its pretty cool." She giggled "I'm glad you like it. So what classes do you have next?" "Hmm…lets see." I said as I pulled out my schedule. "I have gym next." She smiled "Really I have that class next too!" She said excitedly. "Hey let me see your schedule." "Ok." She looked at my schedule and it was like someone glued a smile to her face as she smiled. "This is great we have all the same classes together!" Now this got me smile too as I was going to be having the same classes as my new girlfriend. As we finished our conversation the bell rang and everyone piled out into the hallways. I bumped into Joe as he walked out into the hallway. "So how you like the school bro?" he asked me as me and Amy held hands "Well as you can see Joe I made a girlfriend." I said as I smiled at Amy and she smiled back at me. Joe had a surprised look on his face " Um Bruce can I talk to you for a minute alone?" I nodded as we made our way over to the guys bathroom and Amy went to that group of fire types that I told you guys about earlier. The Ninetails gave me a wink before I went into the bathroom after Joe. When I went in the bathroom Joe was looking at me with a bewildered look. "What?" "How?" "How what?" "How did you get with one of the hottest chicks in the school. And on your first day too! I mean you already have her as your girlfriend." "Well when we were walking down the hallway after we left the classroom she threw me against the lockers and told me she liked me and then we made out and we walked back and here we are now." Joe had a shocked look on his face. Then he hugged me. "What are you doing Joe." I said while he had me in a death hug. "*sniff* my bro is becoming all grown up." "Joe what are you talking about we're the same age." I said as I tried to get him to let me go. "I know but still I'm so proud of you." "Alright Alright I get it. So is that all you wanted to talk about?' "Yes, anyway lets go don't wanna keep your girlfriend waiting." "All right." As we made our way out of the bathroom we saw Amy and the group of fire types standing in the hall talking to each other. As they saw me and Joe walk up they all turned to us and I could practically feel all of their eyes on me. Finally Joe just said "Ok so are we going to gym or are we going to stand here all day and stare at each other like a bunch of idiots." " I don't mind staring" The Ninetails morph said seductively while looking at me. "Leave him alone Nala." said Amy while she took my hand in hers. "Oh, so you two got together huh? Oh well." the Blaziken morph said "Yes we are Brooke." Amy said. "Ok lets go to gym!" said Joe a little over enthusiastically. "Kay" I said and started to walk ahead after Joe with Amy hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is animefan215 and after a long time I finally updated this story sorry for the wait but here it is chapter 2 of School Isn't So Bad Enjoy!**

In gym class, My teacher her name being Ms. Moon, told us to sit anywhere in the gym and we could do whatever we wanted just so long as it was appropriate and not getting out of hand.

Ms. Moon was a Medicham morph, and was a pretty calm teacher. I guess that's her quirk from being a psychic type.

Anyway, as we all sat down Amy's friends started asking me about some of my past and what lead up to me being here at this school. But after I told them about me beating that Mightyena morph in a fight, Nala kept looking at me strangely, I decided to just brush it off of my shoulder and call it nothing.

"So you really beat a Mightyena?" Izzy the Infernape asked me as we waited for the other students to come to the gym room.

"Yeah." I told her as Nala, Amy, Joe, Brooke, and Charlotte the Charizard, were talking to one another. But the weirdest thing is, is that Nala keeps taking secretive glances at me while I'm talking to Izzy.

"Ok class settle down please!" Ms. Moon called out as she started to call attendance making sure everyone was here.

After attendance she told us all to get dressed in our gym clothes, so everyone went to the locker rooms. There were separate locker rooms there was the boys locker room and the girls locker room.

When I went in the locker room I had taken my clothes from the gym teacher who said my dad dropped them off. Luckily, at this school we didn't have to wear gym uniforms. We were able to choose some athletic clothes to wear. Mine being a black shirt my last name written on the back in orange "Collum" it read, with some black cargo shorts with orange flames going down the sides of them in patterns. After I got my locker number and lock I went to my locker seeing that mine was next to Joe's.

"Hey" I said as I opened my lock without no troubles, putting it on my locker to lock it after I got dressed.

"Sup bro" he said enthusiastically while pulling on his red t-shirt fast.

"Hey do you know why Nala is staring at me so much?" I asked while pulling on my shorts.

"Can't say I do know the reason. Isn't it a good reason for her to be staring at you?" He asked while pulling on his black and red shoes like I'm doing right now with my black and orange shoes.

"Not while I have a girlfriend it isn't?" I exclaimed while we were walking out into the gym.

"Oh yeah that's right Amy's your girlfriend!" He said.

I face palmed at what he just said _'Joe why are you so forgetful?' _I thought as we were waiting for the girls to come out of the locker room.

"What?" Joe said when he noticed me face palming at what he said.

"You are so forgetful." I said while shaking my head.

"No I'm not!" He exclaimed although he and I didn't notice the girls leaving the locker room. While me and Joe were arguing, Izzy and Nala snuck up on me and Joe. I swear to Arceus that when me and Joe saw Izzy and Nala behind both of us it was like slow motion because when they jumped Joe and I had terrified looks on our faces.

"OH SHI-"

"OH SHI-"

Nala fell on top of me and Izzy fell on top of Joe. Amy and her friends laughed hysterically while Joe and I were both grumbling swears to ourselves. Izzy got up off of Joe while Nala wouldn't get off of me.

"Mmmm…don't you like the position we're in Bruce?" Nala asked me seductively whilst she still lay on top of me.

"Umm… No." I answered with difficulty mainly because of her straddling my waist while my face is beet red.

"Whoa! Bro what are you doing?" Joe asked me when he saw why I hadn't gotten up yet.

"Oh Nala was just getting off of me right Nala?" I asked her.

"Of course I was!" she exclaimed a little too fast like, as she got off me so I could get up.

"Alright class settle down please!" Ms. Moon said while getting out some, what is that? ….GUNS? GOOD ARCEUS WHAT THE HELL!

"Alright class, today we will be playing paint ball tag." Ms. Moone said.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm gonna die today, I really am gonna die!" I said to Joe.

"Calm down bro we're gonna have gear on so we don't get hurt." Joe said to me to calm me down.

"Oh, in that case I can do this." I said to myself. Now don't get me wrong the only thing that freaked me out was when I thought we weren't gonna have protective gear on. One time, when me and Joe were little we were playing with our paint ball guns and we didn't have our safety gear on and we shot each other at the same time. The word to sum this up is VERY PAINFUL! The only thing funny was that Joe cried for like 10 minutes while I cried like 3 minutes.

"Alright first we'll do warm ups and then we'll go outside do 1 lap and start paintball." Ms. Moone said.

_**After Warm ups**_

"Alright class go outside and do 1 lap while I stay in here and set things up." Ms. Moone said.

We all went outside onto the track and started running.

"So Bro have you gotten any faster yet?" Joe asked me.

"What do you mean have I gotten any faster of course I have!" I exclaimed.

"Well how about a little race then? To prove whose faster?" Joe challenged with a smirk on his face.

"You're on." I said with a smirk of my own on my face.

The girls were waiting for us to finish our lap since they finished theirs already since me and Joe slowed down to talk.

"Alrighty then take your position." Joe said while he got into his.

"Fine." I said while taking mine "First one who gets to the other half of the track wins deal?"

"Deal." Joe said. "On you're mark."

"Get set." I said.

"GO!"

"GO!"

And we took of running. Sadly, it ended in a tie. We must have been going pretty fast though, because the girls looked completely shocked.

"What?" I asked

"How did you do that?" Izzy asked me.

"Do what?" I asked with confusion

"How did you tie with Joe? Nobody has ever tied with him he's the fastest kid in the school!" Charlotte said with amazement

"Well me and Joe have been racing each other since we were little and we've always been at the same speed." I explained

"Man I never thought that someone would tie with Joe." Amy said

"What can I say Bruce and I are almost exactly alike." Joe said

We headed inside and when we went in the gym, Arceus I have never seen something like this! There was an actual forest inside the gym.

"How is this even possible!" I asked with wonder.

"Well the school has an underground kind of storage I would say, that has a bunch of fields and stuff in it and all the teachers have a device for it they just punch in what type of field they want and it pops up out of the ground right there." Amy said as she pointed towards where the forest was but there were lines around it showing where the part is that it comes up out of.

"Man this school is really impressing me!" I stated

"Alright class, we are going to be playing paint ball today!" Ms. Moone exclaimed "Now you are going to be put into 2 groups of 12. I am going to pick team captains now" Ms. Moone explained.

"Captain 1 Joe Collum." Ms. Moone said

Joe walked up to a high lighted spot that said Team Captains in it.

"Captain 2 Nala Newels." Ms. Moone said

Nala walked up there where Joe was standing

"Alright you guys can pick whoever you want to be on you're team now call it heads or tails?" Ms. Moone said as she flipped a coin.

"HEADS!"

"TAILS!"

It landed on heads

"Alright Joe you get first pick."

"Who else would I pick first, of course I'm gonna pick my favorite Bro!" Joe exclaimed

"Yeah that's because I'm your only bro." I retorted to him as I stood up

A lot of people chuckled at my joke including Joe he's always a good sport about almost everything. Everyone, except Nala who looked kind of mad at Joe for picking me first.

_**After Everyone's Been Picked**_

I met everyone on my team there was Ben the Sudowoodo morph, Matas the Zangoose morph, Bobby the Smeargle morph, Collin the Manectric morph, Joe, Brett the Sneasle morph, Patrick the Kadabra morph, Storm the Electabuzz morph, Tim the Hitmonchan morph, Andy the Magmar morph, Larry the Scizor and me.

I became really good friends with everyone on my team except Larry, he seemed like he hated my guts cause when I said hi he told me to fuck off.

"Just ignore him he's a total douche bag." Bobby told me.

The total purpose of the game was to get the other team's captain with a paintball. Ms. Moone explained that we couldn't do anything unacceptable while we're in the forest.

"Begin!"

We all set off to get the other team's captain, me and Joe stayed together during the whole thing, but all of a sudden we got ambushed by all of the girls!

**Well what do you guys think of my story? Good? Bad? Just review and let me know also thanks to Le Roach for telling me how to not make it confusing for readers when two people are having a continuous conversation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right guys I know that you have all been waiting on this chapter and all the chapters to come so I'm gonna be trying to update my story weekly. And also I don't own pokemon. As much of a tragedy as that is at least I get to play the games. And now without a further a do, here is chapter 3 of School Isn't So Bad!**

"Holy shit!" Joe exclaimed

"Well, well, well. Looks like this game is over ladies." Nala spoke from the front of the group as she walked into the center of the circle that the girls had trapped Joe and I in.

"Nala, how the hell did you find us?" I questioned as she walked forward to me. I just now realized that all the girls who are here, aren't Amy, Izzy, Charlotte, and Brooke.

"Well it was easy, since all we had to do was just wait for you to come and try to get me, which I'm _very _flattered by Brucie." Nala said as she rubbed my chin with her hand, which I promptly knocked away.

"Don't flatter yourself toots." I said with a glare. "You know I'm with Amy."

"Yeah so back off." Joe chimed in with an angry glare as he looked at her.

"Shut up Joe no one is talking to you here." *Smack* Nala said as she just fucking hit my brother with the butt of the paintball gun.

"Joe are you okay?" I asked as I looked at him while he was on the ground holding his jaw.

"Yeah the fucking bitch didn't break my jaw luckily its just a little sore." Joe said as his jaw was starting to bruise a little bit, while he was getting up.

"Listen, you hit my brother one more time you're gonna regret it." I growled out through clenched teeth.

"Ohh surely you wouldn't do anything to harm me would you Brucie?" Nala said as she held up her paintball gun and pointed it towards Joe, " Now if you'll excuse me I have a game to win, Ladies open fire!"

Just then I remembered my mom teaching me about all the legendary poke morphs in history and the one I always practiced transforming into was Rayquaza. And as the paintballs started to fire, I transformed to stop it.

"What the hell is that!" Nala screamed as she pointed towards me.

"Ohhh shit, it is on now!" Joe said as he laughed

I quickly blocked all of the paintballs with my tail as I aimed my gun at Nala who just now realized that I just shot her with a paintball.

"We win." I declared as she was still in shock of what happened.

Nala's face turned from shock, into …..WHAT THE FUCK! LOVE? DOES SHE NOT GET THE MESSAGE THAT I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT AND THAT I'M GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE ALREADY?

"Wow Bruice, that was so hot!" Nala said.

Now it was me and Joe to face palm at what she said. Just when Joe was about to scream that I'm with someone else already the whistle blew signaling that gym was done and over with. And now we could go change back into our other clothes.

"Dude, I don't think that she gets it." Joe said as we were changing.

"Ya think!" I said as I pulled back on my jeans "This could really be a problem if she keeps this up, especially if she does it in front of Amy. I don't want her to think that I'm cheating on her." I said sadly as I sat down on the bench that was in the middle of every isle of lockers. "Man this is the first good relationship I've ever had. I don't want it to end bad like all the others."

"I know bro, I know…" Joe said as he sat next to me and patted my back with empathy "But hey, all you have to do is just get the message through her thick head that you're not interested in her, and she'll leave you alone. And besides this will be some good payback on her for hitting me in my jaw which hurts like fuck now!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry you have painkillers at the house right?"

"Yeah I guess I can sit through this for the rest of the day." he said as we were leaving the locker room with all the other guys.

When we got into the gym which leads to the locker rooms, we saw the girls who were waiting for us.

"Hey guys lets get going to our next class or we'll- OH MY GOD, JOE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Charlotte said as she saw Joe's jaw, which I now noticed looked really noticeable in the light.

"Well while we were playing paintball tag Nala decided to hit me with the butt of the gun." Joe said as everyone looked at her.

"Why the hell would you do that to him!" Charlotte yelled with rage in her eyes as she was furious that Nala would hit the guy she has a crush on. I found out when she was talking to me, while we were getting to know each other better. It slipped while we were talking about people who we dated before, and she said she wanted to date Joe and she told me if I ever tell him, She'll cut my balls off and make me eat them. *Gulp*

"He was about to hit me with a paintball so to stop it I saw an opening and hit him with it." Nala stated mad that Charlotte was in her face.

"Charlotte it's all right, it's not a fatal wound." Joe said as he persuaded her to stop.

"All right but only because he wants me to. Otherwise you'd be picking up your teeth from the floor." Charlotte said as we all started walking to our next class together. Ironically, we all have the same classes together.

-Time Skip To The End Of School-

"Ahh we're finally out of that prison that they call school!" Joe said as we started walking home after saying goodbye to all the girls and parted ways.

"I know, but I'm thankful that we don't have homework." I said as I put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes while I was following Joe to my new house since he lived there and he knew where it was.

"Well here we are." I heard Joe said as I opened my eyes.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S HUGE!" I said with wide eyes looking up at the freaking huge-ass mansion standing in front of me behind some huge gates.

Joe grinned at my reaction as he went up to the intercom, "Just wait until you see the inside."

He pressed the button and spoke "Hey it's Joe and my Bro let us in dude!"

"Yes Master Joe." I heard a male voice ring out from the intercom.

The gates opened as Joe lead me to the Mansion. As we entered it a butler came up to Joe, "Good afternoon Master Joe, who is your guest?"

"Bruce I want you to meet my favorite and my only butler Jethro, Jethro this is one of my brothers, Bruce." As Joe introduced me to Jethro he shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Master Bruce."

"Jet, I told you stop calling me master it makes me sound old." Joe complained.

"Just as I told you to stop calling me Jet." He retorted wisely.

"Hey Joe who's there?" I looked upstairs and saw my other two brothers, Damien and Drake!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok for everyone that has been waiting for this chapter, I am very sorry! I have been such a lazy ass with all of my stories and getting caught up with the new game Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance and waiting for that to come out which comes out in 3 days! But fear not! I have downloaded an ink pad app on my phone so that I could keep writing my stories on the go.**

**Izzy: (Walks into the room seeing me laying on the couch) Get your ass up, keep writing the story, and for Arceus' sake stop playing that demo of Kingdom Hearts 3D!**

**Me: (Laying on couch with face in 3DS) And what happens if I say no?**

**Charlotte: (Flips the couch with me flying off of it) Then we have a 'problem'.**

**Amy: (Cracks knuckles) Do we have a 'problem'?**

**Me: (Gets up and bolts out of the room) You'll never take me alive!**

**Brooke: Get him!**

**(Everyone runs after me out of the room)**

**Bruce and Joe: (Sweat drop) Lets just continue with the chapter…**

Sitting there at the top of the steps, were my two other brothers Damien and Drake!

"Damien! And Drake too! How are you guys doing?" I asked in excitement

"We're both fine but Damien got sick." Drake said as he pointed to a sniffling Zoroark sitting on the step.

"I'm not sick, I'm just….you know not feeling as I'm used to." Damien said while looking down at his furry feet.

"That means that you're sick!" Drake exclaimed at him.

I should explain who Damien and Drake are. Drake is an Absol. He kept dying his fur black when were kids and since he dyed it so much, it's his natural fur color now. He's very smart for someone our age and he's amazing at battling too.

Damien is my adopted brother. He doesn't like to talk about his past, but other than that he's a normal colored Zoroark like me. Except you can always tell the difference between us mainly because of his attitude towards people he doesn't like. But he basically is like Drake except he isn't as smart as him.

I walked up the stairs as I wrapped both of them up in a hug. " I missed you guys." I spoke with happiness as they hugged me back.

"Aww, group hug!" I heard Joe shout as I felt his weight being put on us and he spoke again, " Jet! Get in this group hug! You're part of our family too!"

"Please stop calling me that." Jethro spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice before he hugged us too.

"… Ok now this is creepy." Drake said as we all let go at the same time muttering "yeahs" and "you're right".

Joe turned and looked at me, " Ok now that you've seen everyone, its time for me to show you where your room is at." He grabbed my arm as he took off up the stairs. "But first I need to show you the whole house.

**One Hour Later**

Man, when he said the whole house. He meant the WHOLE HOUSE. He showed me where everything was and where all the shortcuts were in the house. "Alright Bro, now I can show you your room." and with that, he sped off taking me with him. Luckily I can keep up, otherwise I'd be a mess of nothing but rug burn.

Next thing I know, I'm in an awesome bedroom. And I mean it is AWESOME! There was a king sized bed with silk red bed covering and across from that was big HD flat screen tv. Next to that was an Xbox 360 on a shelf with a pile of games next to it and a black and red wireless controller laid on top of the games.

On the left of my bed, in between two big windows sat a big desk that you could work on, and on top of it was a beats audio laptop with working space and a desk lamp next to it.

Next to me since I was in the doorway was a master bathroom. When I looked in there was a big bath tub with room for like three people to fully bathe. Next to it was a medium sized shower with room for like two people. And then there was the big mirror behind the sink where you could see down to your waist.

"Joe this room is amazing!" I exclaimed to him as he nodded in agreement.

"Yup! And it's yours too! Oh I also remembered how you always told me about you wanting a pair of Beats headphones-" He said before I cut him off.

"Joe you didn't…" I spoke as I looked at him in disbelief, there was no way he was able to get me a pair of Beats Studios. Those cost like $300 just for one pair.

"Bro two words for ya…I did." He said as he used Extreme Speed and ran to wherever and came back holding a pair of monster Beats Studio. "And I had these custom made." He spoke with a shit eating grin on his face as he gave them to me.

"Look on the sides of them bro." He said as he flipped them in my hands as I read what it said since it was designed into them. "To one of the best brothers I've ever known and had." I honestly felt tears come to my eyes as I read the little message. I looked up and grabbed Joe up in a big hug. "Thanks Bro!" I exclaimed to him as he looked surprised at me as I put him back down.

"Dude, its so rare for you to call me bro….Thanks man!" He said as he grabbed me in an even tighter hug than I gave him.

I gasped as I poked him with my pointed nose as he looked at me. "Choking…not breathing.." I wheezed as he immediately let go of me causing e to fall onto the floor.

I gasped as I stood back up, the air refilling my lungs as he gave me back my headphones. They also had two pictures of me on the sides of them. One with me charging a dark pulse, and the other showing me change into Rayquaza.

"Really Joe?" I said as I looked at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

He gave a sheepish grin as he replied, " What? That moment was too awesome to not put on those. Anyway you should probably settle in." He said as he walked out.

"See you in the morning Joe!" I yelled down the hall as I knew that as soon as I got done unpacking I would fall asleep.

"Good night Bro!" I heard him yell as I saw the form of his body disappear as he took a left in the hallway leaving me to myself as I started unpacking my things and playing with my headphones at the same time, finishing up in thirty minutes. Ten minutes playing with my headphones, which sounded awesome, and twenty minutes for putting away stuff.

After all of that I laid down on my bed feeling the soft covers as I fell asleep like that on my bed, not knowing what would change everything tomorrow.

**Once again I am very sorry for being lazy and I also want all of my lovely reviewers and readers to thank maybe physically or mentally Luneon the Eclipse Pokemon for knocking me out of my lazy trance and now I'm back on track and I'm gonna update tomorrow. Also thank you Luneon the Eclipse Pokemon for submitting your OC to me and I hope you like how I did him in the story so far. Also just a heads up on July 31****st****, I am not gonna be able to update the story because that's when Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance comes out, and I will not really be paying attention to anything else.**

**Brooke: (Tackles me to the ground and destroys my 3DS) Oh crap sorry!**

**Me: No…(Starts crying uncontrollably) No!**

**Brooke: (Grabs me and holds me close whispering soothing words in my ear making me calm down and fall asleep) There we go…..Someone go get another 3DS quick!**

**Joe: I'm on it! (Speeds away)**

**Will they be able to get me another 3DS? Will I wake up before Joe gets back with another 3DS? Will other me finally go to sleep after staying up for a whole day and uploading this chapter? Found out in the next chapter!**

**Amy: (Smacks other me in the back of the head) You better go to sleep! Otherwise we'll have another 'problem'. And you stop playing that demo too!**

**Other Me: (Holds 3DS close) No! (Starts to run away, but trips and breaks 3DS) No…(Starts crying uncontrollably) No!**

**Izzy: Oh no! (Grabs Other Me and holds Other Me close like Brooke is doing and whispering soothing words into my ear and Other Me falls asleep) Get another 3DS!**

**Bruce: I'm going now! (Speeds off)**

**Charlotte: (Sweat drop) Let's just end this chapter before anything else gets- (SMASH)…..broken.**


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke to my alarm the next day, I rolled out of bed shutting the alarm off as I took a quick shower and got dressed in a red long sleeve shirt with my sleeves rolled up a bit and black baggy shorts that came past my knees a little and I slipped on a pair of black and red Nikes as I walked down the hall smelling breakfast cooking.

As I entered the kitchen, the delicious aroma of pancakes entered my nostrils as I looked over and saw Jethro at the stove making breakfast. Turning around he greeted me, "Ah, good morning Bruce. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he continued making breakfast. I didn't mention this yesterday, but Jethro is an Alakazam. A very smart one at that.

Leaning against the marble countertop I responded to him, "Sure did."

He turned and looked at me "I am surprised you are not playing your Xbox 360. You know you have spare time right?"

I looked at him incredulously as I spoke again, "Are you serious?" He nodded his head.

"Yes you guys don't have to leave for another three hours, it's only 6 am. Joe, Drake, and Damien just like me waking then up at this hour so they can play Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3 together online. And also they should have sent you friend requests on Xbox Live seeing as your parents paid for all of your memberships and games. And you should go play now they're mostly playing in Dome right now with each other and online." He said as I immediately bolted upstairs.

Getting back to my room I immediately made everything ready renaming my account to 'DeadInTheNight63' and making my own wifi hotspot using my laptop and started up MW3 and I clicked the Xbox Icon on the remote and sure enough there were all of my friend requests.

After accepting all of them I entered Joe's game and saw everyone there including Amy and the girls.

"Hey there he is!" I heard Brooke's voice on the mic she had.

"Bruce your mic is inside one of your desk's drawers." I heard Drake say as I went over to my desk and opened the 1st drawer seeing a wireless mic in there with a small note on it. Reading it I smiled, 'Welcome home Bruce.' Was Drake's neat handwriting in cursive on the paper.

Sitting back down in the rolling computer chair I found in my walk-in closet I nestled the mic into my ear before turning it on.

Immediately greetings were spoken as I turned the volume up a little on my tv as we started voting what map we were going to.

"Come on Dome, please let it be Dome!" I heard Damien and Joe say into their mics as I laughed a bit at them.

After the countdown and someone changed their mind we went to Dome at which Damien and Joe cheered to as they started us up on the map. We were playing Infected which is where everyone is not infected and a countdown begins and it picks randomly who will be infected and that person has to infect everyone and who ever they get is on their team.

3...2...1...DeadInTheNight63 has been infected first. "Well isn't that just fantastic!" I spoke sarcastically into my microphone. However I didn't let this faze me as I immediately sprinted to my right.

"Ahaha! You got infected Bru-" I heard Damien speak before I shanked him and Amy who was sprinting away from him. "Awww dammit!" I heard them yell into their mics. It's funny I heard Damien from down the hall.

Immediately after that I started after anyone else I saw. I saw another person sprint past me followed by one more person as I shanked both of them who I found out were Nala and Izzy. They both let out grunts of annoyance as they respawned on my team. I saw on the upper right screen that Charlotte and Brooke had gotten infected and were on my team now.

"Let's see now that leaves...*BANG!* *sigh* Joe and Drake." I spoke as they both sniped everyone on my team as we all let out yells of frustration.

"Haha! Take that you guys!" Drake laughed into his microphone as Joe laughed with him, "Aww man, that was awesome."

"You guys won't get so lucky this time!" Amy said as she threw her throwing knife at Drake as he jumped over it, shouting a quick "Ha!" Before he got hit by it as it bounced off the wall behind him. "What the fuck!" Drake said as he respawned muttering a quick "Hate how throwing knives do that stuff." Before sprinting off.

I saw that the timer was starting to run out with 30 seconds left. "Guys, we need to find Joe quick!" I said as we split up the timer already at 15 seconds.

We still couldn't find him as the timer hit 10 and Joe spoke, "Ahaha! You guys will never find me!"

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

AwesomeJoe14 has been infected, round win.

"WHAT!?" Joe shouted into his mic as we all started laughing, "WHO KILLED ME?!" He screamed as we all watched the final kill.

Everyone started laughing so hard we started coughing some. In the killcam it showed Drake's point of view as he jumped over a wall, and landed right on top of Joe and shanked him right at the last second causing Joe to literally flip out.

"That is one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my life!" Izzy said as she kept laughing.

"Yeah, I mean how could someone be so stupid!" Nala said as she kept laughing, while we all stopped laughing immediately and just sat in silence as we were trying to register what she just said.

"...Nala did you just say what I think you just said?" Charlotte asked I could practically feel her crack her knuckles even though we weren't in the same room.

"Uh yeah. That was so stupid of Joe, I mean how do you miss someone who is standing on top of you?" Nala scoffed sarcastically as we just still sat there in silence.

AwesomeJoe14 left the lobby. That's not good.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow he left? What a baby!" Nala laughed as I growled on my microphone.

"You listen to me Nala! I absolutely will not tolerate you talking about my brother like that! It ain't cool! So stop being a bitch to my brother and the next time you see him you better apologize to him! You hear me?" I growled into my mic as I listened to see if she would respond.

RedHotNala left the lobby.

"Wow really?" Izzy said as I heard Charlotte growl more on her microphone.

"Bruce would you do me a favor?" She asked. I could practically feel her trying to hold her anger in, "Yes?" "Please make sure that Joe's okay."

"Sure thing Char." I said as everyone said their goodbyes as we all logged off.

I turned my Xbox off as I put my controller and mic on the shelf and left my room walking down the hall looking for Joe's room.

'It's down the hall to the left.' I heard Jethro's voice in my head as I thought a quick thanks before running down the hall really wanting to check up on my brother.

I came up to find his door closed, I could tell it was his room by his tag he had on his door saying "The Lucky One Dies First!"

I knocked on his door twice before opening it to find Joe crying in his bed, under the covers. "Joe are you okay man?" I asked as I walked in closing the door behind me, but remaining standing by the door.

He sniffled a little before I heard him stutter back a response, "Y-yeah I'm okay...i-its just...I ha-have bad mem-ories of being c-called s-st-upid." He said as he teared up again.

I walked over to his bed as I sat down next to him as he fully got out from underneath his covers and sat next to me, wearing a black tank top with dark blue pants with a chain on the left side of them.

"I know Joe, I know. But it's in the past you know? Don't think about that or what Nala said. Think about good things, like how I'm out here with you, Drake, and Damien." I said as I wrapped and arm around him and gave him a brotherly hug.

When we were 5 years old, some of the older Pokemon used to pick on me and Joe, but mostly Joe because of how fragile he became when they called him stupid, that's how bad they bullied him. And ever since then, Joe would break down and cry whenever someone would call him stupid, because all of those horrible memories would come back to him.

"And we'll always be here for you." I heard Drake's voice as we both looked over to Joe's doorway and saw Drake and Damien walking in as Damien sat on the floor in front of us and Drake sat on Joe's right side on the bed.

"And don't you forget it." Damien said as he pat Joe on the shoulder. I could tell that that had cheered him up a lot as he smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks you guys, you have no idea how much that means to me." He said as we heard the intercom go off, with Jethro's voice coming through it, "And don't forget about me. Now come downstairs, it's time to eat breakfast. Also Joe remember, what comes around goes around. She'll get what's coming to her."

"He's right. Now let's go get some food I'm starving." Joe said as he grabbed all of us and sprinted downstairs with us at the table eating with Jethro.

'I hope today goes okay' I thought to myself as I felt a little bit of dread for the things that would happen today.

Today I'm gonna travel on a hope and a prayer that nothing will go wrong.

But unknown to me everything that's gonna happen that's bad in the future, all starts today.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright guys, lets move out!" Joe shouted as we started walking down the sidewalk to get to the school. We had left thirty minutes early so we could have spare time to do stuff.

As we kept walking I heard people talking that were coming around the corner and saw the girls. "Hey Amy!" I shouted to her.

She whirled around as we walked up to them, "Oh hey Bruce!" She said as she ran up to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey Charlotte, how's my favorite Charizard doing?" Joe asked as he walked up to her and hugged her causing her to blush in surprise.

"I-I'm doing fine Joe, how are you?" She said as she looked him in the eyes as he stared into hers as they both were blushing like crazy.

"Oh my God! I can't take this anymore!" Damien shouted as he walked towards them, "Joe you tell her right now or I'll tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Charlotte asked as she looked curious at Joe.

Joe started waving his hands like crazy as he spoke, "Nothing! There's nothing to tell!"

Damien growled as he spoke in a low voice, "Joe you're taking the hard way, but its for your own good. Charlotte Joe likes you, and I know you like him, so..." After he said that he pushed them together and they kissed.

After five minutes they were still kissing! "Okay I know that you guys like each other and everything, but really five minutes!" I said as Amy tugged on my arm.

"We could go for more if you want to..." She whispered seductively in my ear causing me to shiver.

Suddenly Drake started speaking, "If Damien gets to reveal a secret than I get to also." He walked over grabbed Izzy's hand as he brought her over to Damien, "Izzy Damien likes you." He whispered in her ear loud enough for me to hear.

She looked back at him, "Really now?" She looked over at Damien as she started walking towards him. "Ohhh Damien~" She said as he turned and looked at her.

"Oh what's up Izzy?" Suddenly she grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth.

She pulled away, "That is what's up."

Damien's face looked hilarious as he looked love struck as he spoke, "Oh wow! Bruce now I see why you're happy about being in a relationship!"

I nodded to him as I smiled, "Uh huh, best feeling in the world. Also we should start walking again because we'll be late to school."

Suddenly everyone's minds snapped back together and we all started walking again only now there were two new couples.

We arrived at school as the first bell rang signaling that we needed to hurry to class.

We made it to our history class as the bell rang and my brothers and I slumped in our seats. "Well I think we got our gym for today." Drake muttered as we nodded in agreement.

Mr. Russel walked to the front of the class as he started speaking, "Hello class, today we are going to be working in pairs..." He said as everyone gave a light cheer, "Now when I call your name tell me who you want to work with." He said as he started calling out names at random "Joe."

"I'm gonna work on this with Charlotte!" He shouted as he went with her to a table.

"Damien."

"Working with Izzy." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked to another table with her.

"Drake."

"Hmm, I think I'll work with Brooke on this one." Drake said as they walked over to their table while talking with each other.

'Yes! That leaves me and Amy!' I thought to myself as Mr. Russel started saying the next name.

"Nala."

"Oooh this'll be a hard choice, I think I'll work with Brucie." At that moment I couldn't even believe that she picked me. I mean after this morning she acts like nothing happened. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand in an iron grip and dragged me to another table as Mr. Russel put Amy in Drake's group.

After Mr. Russel told us what to do we went on our way. Today we're doing a scavenger hunt where it needs us to walk around the school and look for different things that were on the paper.

Nala and I were halfway through the list when all of a sudden she pinned me against the wall. "Nala what are you doing?" I asked as she grinned at me.

"Oh you don't have to worry about anything Brucie. Let me handle everything." She said seductively as she kissed me on the mouth and pushed her tongue into it and started swirling her tongue around as I pulled away from her. "Nala get off me and away from me." I spoke as she punched me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"Shut up and get on your knees." She said as she kicked me in the leg causing me cry out in pain as I fell to the ground on my knees. " And don't think I don't remember when you called me a bitch earlier today." She spoke threateningly in my ear.

"Click" I heard to my right as I looked over and saw her handcuff me to the locker behind me. "There every time you don't obey what I tell you I tighten the handcuffs on you."

"Click" looking to my left I saw she handcuffed my other hand to another locker leaving me defenseless. I finally noticed that we were in the no one hallway meaning no one really came through here.

She pulled down her short-shorts as she dropped her panties too as she forced me to look at her, "Now you're going to swallow what I give you like the good little Zoroark you are, understand?" She said as I didn't answer her only to feel a sharp pain in my wrists as she tightened the cuffs causing me to shout in pain. "Understand!" She shouted at me as I had no choice but to nod at her.

"Good boy!" She said as she placed her vagina over my face, "Now start!" I didn't and that caused another tightening as I cried out in pain. "Start!" I had no choice as I started licking her folds, her scent disgusting me to the point of me wanting to throw up.

"Oh yeah! That's it lick it faster!" She moaned as she pulled her shirt up and started groping her breasts. I licked faster as all of a sudden she tightened the cuffs more as I screamed in pain.

She started grinding herself on my face as she moaned louder. At this point I felt so sick of her, if I could get the cuffs off I would beat the shit out of her. She soon came onto my face as her juices flowed onto my snout.

"Now swallow like the good boy you are." She spoke as she tightened the cuffs a little. I couldn't take anymore of this, my wrists hurt, my face smells like her, I can't do anything else so I have to obey. Reluctantly I swallowed her juices the taste disgusting me.

She got off of me as she reached in her shorts pocket and got her phone out speaking into it, "I got him here cuffed and ready." She waited a little while before hanging up her phone and putting it back in the pocket. "We're gonna have more fun when my brothers get here." She said as she grinned evilly at me.

She bent down to eye level with me and cupped my face in her hand, "We're gonna have so much fun! Just you, me, and my broth-" I spit in her face as I glared at her.

"I'm not gonna be doing shit with you or anybody else!" I said as she looked at me with hatred.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way..." She said as she ripped my shorts off of me and tore my boxers open, "Oh wow Brucie! You're not even hard yet...I guess I'll have to fix that then now won't I?" She said with sickly glee as she started to lower her mouth to my dick, when I heard someone speak.

"Just gonna have all that to yourself than huh Nala?" We both turned to look and saw two people. A Nidoking and a Tyranitar. "Oh hey guys come on over!" She said as she ran up and kissed them on the mouth, before speaking again. "As you can see I got our boy toy!"

The Tyranitar walked over as he spoke, "I can see that. Hey cutie.." He said as he grabbed my face and made me kiss him, pushing his tongue into my mouth as I gagged inside.

Pulling away from me he spoke turning around to the evil people that were looking on grinning... Wait a minute, that Nidoking isn't smiling. 'He's grimacing almost like he doesn't even want a part of this.' I thought to myself as the Nidoking looked at me with sadness before changing his expression when Nala and the Tyranitar looked at him. "So who gets to go first?"

The Nidoking glanced at me before speaking, "You get to have him suck you off and I'll fuck him." The Tyranitar grinned as he nodded

'What's gonna happen to me?' I thought to myself as the Nidoking had Nala start sucking his cock while the Tyranitar walked back over to me.

"Just you and me for now..." He said as he pried open my mouth and started bringing his dick closer to it as I tried pulling on my restrains to try and get free. 'No!' I screamed in my head as I saw his dick get closer to my face.


	8. Chapter 8

The cuffs tightened again as he spoke. "Ah, ah, ah, don't want you missing out on the fun now do we?" He started thrusting into my mouth as I wanted this day to end right now. he continued to shove his length in my mouth as I tried not to choke when he sped up.

Suddenly I felt him come in my mouth as he told me to swallow all of it or he'll tighten the cuffs again. After swallowing all of it he spoke again, "Good boy. Alright your turn Mike." After he said that the Nidoking named Mike walked over after coming in Nala's mouth.

He picked me up as I felt him poke my ass with his dick, "Please don't do this to me!" I shrieked with fear as he looked at me sadly before he spoke, "I promise I'll be gentle." He said as he slowly pushed his dick into me.

"Ahh!" I shrieked as he started thrusting in and out of me slowly. The reason why I shrieked was because of how big he is. Good thing is that his dick was wet from Nala so he slid in and out of me with no problems at all.

He kissed me on the mouth to keep my shriek quiet as he kept his slow pace of thrusting into me. You know I actually like him. He's treating me like I'm very fragile, like any touch would break me. Like I'm an actual person, not some sex toy. He started to speed up his thrusts a little before he pulled out of me, and came on the floor.

Mike set me on the floor as he pulled his dick out of me, "Terry go to his gym locker and get his pants out of it. Nala you make sure no one comes down this hallway while I watch him." They both nodded to him as they walked down the hall after getting redressed.

I looked up at him I didn't want to get hurt so just in case I stayed sitting on the ground. "Why would you do something like this to me?" I muttered as he just finished pulling his pants up. He sprayed me with a full restore as I felt all of my energy come back to me.

Suddenly he knelt by my side and hugged me while sobbing quietly, "I am so sorry!" He muttered to me while I was wondering just what the hell was going on. "What?"

He pulled away from me as he spoke with teary eyes, "They made me do this to you." "Who?" "Them, Nala and Terry. They told me that if I didn't do this with them they would hurt you and your loved ones. I don't like it when anybody gets hurt for no reason." He spoke as he cried again.

I suddenly understood why he did that. And all came together. Him getting sucked off by Nala was so that I didn't get hurt as much. And him being so gentle with me. In a weird way he saved me from being hurt a lot more than what really could have happened.

"I'm the youngest at home even though I don't look it. Nala and Terry are the oldest. They would always beat me to make me do things with them to other people that would lead those people to getting hurt or worse! All of the beatings I received from them, made me evolve without a stone. I don't want anyone to get hurt over something like this so I beg of you." He said as he unlocked the cuffs from my hands, "Please accept my apology and help me get away from them."

I really owed it to Mike for helping me right now so I owe him. "I will gladly accept your apology and I'll help you get away from them." You know he's really a big softie under that exterior as he hugged me. "Thank you so much!"

After he said that Terry started to walk down the hall as he put my arms behind me and I acted like I was cuffed again and he acted like he was angry at me. "Here's his pants." Terry said as he threw them at me and spoke again, "Uncuff him so he can get dressed."

At that moment Mike moved with such agility that it surprised me, as he knocked Terry out while he started walking back down the hallway. He laid Terry's body against the locker as he looked at me, "give me one of your cuffs." I handed one to him while I was taking them off. "Think you can knock Nala out before she sees us?"

I groaned as I spoke, "I can't we have a class together." He looked thoughtful for a minute before he looked at me again, "I know what to do."

He explained his plan to me as I got redressed grimacing in pain whenever something would brush against my wrists as some of the fur was gone from them and the skin was irritated a bit. "Got it." I said as we walked down the hall.

We saw Nala standing there looking around for anyone as we walked out. "Here, you should get back to class now." Mike said as he pushed me forward.

Nala looked at him, "Where's Terry?" Mike expected that kind of question as he answered her, "He said he'll catch up with us later while he walked back to his class." "Oh okay!"

'Oh Nala, you're such a dumbass!' I thought to myself whilst trying to stop myself from saying that out loud. Nala turned and looked at me, "Come on Brucie!" She said as she grabbed my hand, while I yanked it from her.

"Don't touch me!" I said while I glared at her...why is she smiling? Suddenly electricity flowed through my body while I screamed in pain before I fell on the ground. "Oh Brucie why do you have to make this so difficult?" Nala taunted at me.

Mike hit her hard in the shoulder, "Ow!" "Don't go beating him up! You're supposed to be going back to class remember?" He said while he winked at me.

"Oh yeah! Come on Brucie!" Nala said while she dragged me down the hall, "Also I finished the scavenger hunt for us." "Yeah whatever..." I muttered back to her while she dragged me by my shirt and we somehow got back to class before everyone else got back. Mr. Russel looked at us smiling "Looks like you guys are the first back. Congratulations!" He said as he took our paper, "You may sit wherever you like."

When Nala sat next to me I sat a seat away from her, while she puppy dog pouted at me. "Fuck you." I mouthed to her while she glared at me before looking away. 'Yes! Score one for me!' I thought to myself as Drake's group walked in.

After handing their paper in Amy sat next to me on my left while Drake sat on my right and Brooke sat in front of me. "So how did your scavenger hunt go?" I asked them before suddenly Drake pulled me aside before speaking, "Something's wrong so spill it before I find out myself." He threatened before I felt a pressure at the back of my head.

See Drake is special, he's a dark type with psychic moves and dark moves. So yeah. I just wanted to explain how he started to use mind reader on me. "Alright, alright... Nala and her brothers raped me during the scavenger hunt." I said shuddering while I spoke.

Drake shook his head as he spoke, "That's not the whole story..." I hung my head as I sighed. "Okay, I also told her youngest brother Mike, that he could basically live with us."

"And?" Drake said gesturing to my now sore wrists. "And she put handcuffs on me and she and her other brother Terry, would tighten them every time I was 'bad'." I said as Drake nodded to me.

"Also I read your mind and I can tell you don't think that Mike is a bad guy so I'm gonna trust your judgment and I won't be suspicious. It isn't the first time your judgment has been amazingly good. Also, I think we should tell our brothers. Not the girls yet..." He said as he looked at Amy and Brooke talking with each other. "We don't want anything happening that'll have them getting involved." I nodded in agreement to his words.

Just then Joe, Damien, Izzy, and Charlotte walked through the doorway. "Sup bros!" Joe shouted to us.

I faced them as I spoke, "Damien, Joe, can you guys come over here for a sec."

"Sure guys, what cha' need?" Damien asked as they walked over while the girls started talking with each other.

Drake spoke first, "It's not what we need, it's what Bruce needs to tell you two."

Both their eyes fell on me, "So what is it?"

I drew in a deep breath before letting it out. It's now or never. 'Or I'll tell them, but it's better for you to tell them.' I heard Drake say mentally in my head. 'Yeah thanks Drake.' I sarcastically replied back through my head.

**Listen, I owe all of you guys an apology I mean I haven't updated in 4 months! So in order to pick up the slack, I uploaded 4 chapters, 1 for each month. And once again, you have my sincerest apologies.**

**Brooke: (Sitting down with the other girls) Finally he's updated!**

**Amy: (Nods in agreement) Yeah I mean do you know how long I've been just hanging around here doing nothing?**

**Charlotte: We don't have to be bored. (Looks over at Bruce, Joe, Damien, and Drake and gets a perverted grin)**

**Izzy: What is it? (Looks over at them and also gets a perverted grin) I'm in.**

**(Everyone speaks in agreement and walks over to the guys)**

**Joe: (Looks over) Guys, why are the girls looking at us like that?**

**Bruce (Looks at Amy's lustful smile) I don't know, but I don't know if I'll enjoy it.**

**Damien: Same here.**

**Drake Guys, we should probably run…**

**Brooke: (Sneaks up behind him) I guess you should.**

**(All the guys sprint out of the room with the girls running after them)**

**Me: (Finishes updating story and turns around) Well I'm done guys, so lets go out and- eh? (Looks around) Where did everyone go?**

**(Screaming from the guys heard down the hall)**

**Me: Well I guess I'll order a pizza and watch some tv. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Man I need to work on uploading faster. I'm so sorry guys! I'm a bad uploader, and I'm trying to remember to upload my chapters while getting ready for finals at my school.**

**I know I'm a freshman, but that doesn't mean that I want to fail! But really right now I need to focus and try to keep my grades up, because right now all my grades besides Spanish and gym are C's.**

**So I may update this month if it comes to mind and I might not it all depends. I might be able to update this weekend, but that's a maybe.**

**But until then, I present Chapter 9 to all of you! Enjoy!**

After a quick explanation, and by explanation I mean Drake just playing the whole fucking scene into Damien and Joe's minds so they could see everything. Well I guess it was my fault since I stood there like an idiot trying to say something before Drake got pissed and played it.

After Joe and Damien saw the whole thing, they just stared off into space almost like they were in a trance. Just when I was about to speak, Joe grabbed me in a tight hug, before speaking quietly, "It's okay Bruce, we've got your back."

I looked at Damien to see him nodding in agreement. Suddenly, I felt like a true idiot. Really I did because if I had told them instead of Drake showing them it might not have turned out so emotional and sad right now.

Joe broke our hug as he looked me in the eyes, "Oh, and don't worry about that Nidoking. If you trust him, we'll trust him." I smiled at Joe and hugged him back before wrapping an arm around Damien and pulling him into the hug as well.

"...Okay now it's creepy." Damien spoke as we broke our group hug. "So what should we do now? I mean we obviously can't tell the girls-" Damien said before being cut off.

"Can't tell the girls what?" it was Amy's voice I heard as I looked over Damien's shoulder to see the girls standing there looking at us suspiciously. Amy looked at me in the eyes, "What's wrong Bruce?"

"U-um, it's nothing just planning some things for the weekend ya know?" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. Right now I feel like complete shit, because I'm lying to the girl who is my girlfriend. And a good one too in fact.

Amy looked away from me as she whispered, "Oh okay then." She looked back up at me again though, "But know if you ever need some, I'll help." She walked and kissed me on the lips after that as she threw her arms around my neck, causing me to place my arms around her lower back.

"Ahem..." I broke our kiss as I looked over to see Mr. Russell making the motion for us not to kiss in his classroom. I gave him a thumbs up as I hugged Amy before sitting back down in a desk that was next to hers, as we all seated ourselves and began talking before the rest of the class came in and the bell rung signaling the end of the period.

I stood up as I tossed my backpack over my shoulder before joining everybody walking to get to gym.

I made it to my gym locker, before unzipping my backpack grabbing a pair of black Nike shorts loving the smooth feeling it had, and grabbing a yellow muscle shirt with the sleeves cut off. I reached in the front part of my bag and pulled out a pair of yellow running shoes that had black streaks along the sides of them.

I tossed my backpack into the big locker I had for that hour, before unlocking my small locker that I was gonna put my clothes in.

Right then Joe and my brothers showed up already in their gym clothes. Joe's consisted of light blue athletic shorts with a black long sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he also had on a pair of dark blue and black checkered low riders.

Drake wore a pair of white cargo shorts with black urban writing on the sides and pockets of them, with a red short sleeved shirt, while having on a pair of red running shoes.

And finally Damien was wearing his green polo shirt with the collar tucked up hiding part of his neck with a pair of black shorts with a white square pattern going down the left side of them, and he wore his white and green sneakers.

"Hey man." Damien greeted me as I looked at him while sliding into my shorts, "Hey dude."

I grabbed my shirt before slipping it off and reaching in and grabbing my yellow shirt before putting that on and closing my locker locking it, before putting my shoes on.

I stood up straight as I was done with changing before looking over to see Larry glaring at me before walking out the locker room. 'Jeez, what'd I do to him?' I thought to myself before walking out to see the guys talking with each other. "Hey guys what's up?"

They all looked over to me as they spoke at the same time, "There's a new kid." I looked surprised as I started talking with them.

"So does anyone know what the kid looks like." Drake shrugged his shoulders as he responded, "Dunno, all we know is that it's a guy, and he'll be in this class." I nodded in aknowledgement before thinking to myself. 'A new kid huh?'

Joe turned to me, "Ugh! When are the girls coming out of the locker room? I'm getting tired of- Oh my Arceus!" Joe exclaimed as I spoke, "What? What is it?" He grabbed my head before turning it around to let me look.

I started getting a nose bleed as I stared at the goddess who was my girlfriend Amy, as she walked out of the locker room with Charlotte, Izzy, and Brooke walking with her, talking to each other.

Amy was wearing a red tank top that had fire designs on the front of it with a pair of black yoga pants that stopped just below her knee, with black and light red sneakers. Best part was that her outfit hugged her body in all the right places, showing her hourglass figure.

Charlotte was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that had angel wings on the back of them, whilst wearing a pair of white athletic shorts for girls, and a pair of white shoes with black wings on the sides of them. Her shirt hugged her body the same way Amy's did.

Izzy had on a light purple tank top with a pair of black yoga pants, that stopped above her ankle, and had on black shoes with flame designs on the back of them. Her outfit hugged her body too.

And Brooke was wearing a yellow shirt that had a blue flame pattern going down the right side of it spreading down to her pair of dark grey shorts, and she had on a pair of white and blue shoes. And guess what? Her clothes hugged her body too.

I glanced over at Drake, Damien, and Joe to see them pinching their noses as well. "Wait a minute! Drake, who are you looking at?" I just realized that he was looking at them as well.

He looked at me, "Brooke." He stated simply before looking back over at her walking and talking with Amy, Charlotte, and Izzy.

Huh, I didn't know he liked Brooke, but whatever. I turned to look back over at Amy when someone stood infront of me blocking my vision. "What?" I slightly looked up to make eye contact with Larry, who was glaring down at me. "What do you want?" I huffed, getting annoyed by him. You try having someone glaring at you all the time, see how it feels.

Larry still glared at me as he spoke, "What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes as I responded, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hanging out with my brothers, and we saw our girlfriends walking this way and we got mesmurized by their stunning gorgeous beauty."

He glared at me still, "Yeah well I don't care what your brothers are doing, I care about what your doing and I don't like it." He stated.

I glared back at him, "Well here's a suggestion, complain to someone who gives a fuck." I responded calmly "Now if you would, I would like it if you moved aside." I made a gesture for him to leave with my hand.

"We'll settle this today in dodge ball." He said before walking away.

I smiled excitedly as I heard him say that. I freaking love dodgeball! And I'm good at it too...mainly the dodging part. I'm not all that good at throwing, catching yes, throwing not so good. I can throw well, I just gotta work on my aim.

"Hey." I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked over to see Amy. "Oh hey Amy. I just gotta say this, I think you look beautiful in your outfit. Not because of it, but it just added into your beauty." I spoke to her as she blushed.

"Thank you Bruce, you look very handsome yourself in your outfit." Amy said as I smile sheepishly.

Ms. Moone opened the girls locker room door before coming out, "Alright! Everyone line up for attendance." She announced loudly as we lined up in alphabetical order.

As she walked past my brothers and I she spoke, "Wow, so Damien's alive Drake?" I looked over at Drake as he responded to her.

"After drinking multiple bowls of soup, yes he is." Drake replied back to her, before Damien spoke. "Hey! I wasn't dieing you know!" Ms. Moone chuckled as she kept walking, "This is going to be my favorite gym class, I just know it."

I smiled as I watched Damien argue with Drake. 'No one could ever replace my family.' I thought while chuckling to myself.

Suddenly, Ms. Moone called out two names, "Amy and Nala! You two are captains for this dodgeball game." They walked up to the captain area in the gym as Ms. Moone flipped a coin. "Call it."

"Heads!" "Tails!" It landed and I could already feel the sweat on my forehead hoping to Arceus that Amy won the coin flip.

"Tails! Nala gets first pick!" She gave a light cheer as she looked over at me, "Brucie! Come on over to my side!" She waved her hand at me, gesturing for me to come over with her finger.

I slumped as I walked over to her, hearing Damien whisper "Good luck man." I made it to her side, but then she threw herself on me hugging me tightly. I struggled to get out of her grip when I saw Amy look over at me suspiciously. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulders in a "I don't know" gesture.

She gave me one last look before picking Joe to be on her team. 'Oh man, please don't get the wrong idea Amy.' I thought to myself as I tore out of Nala's grip, leaving her glaring at me.

*After the teams have been picked*

Ms. Moone spoke up, "Oh, we don't have an even number of team mates on Nala's team."

Suddenly, someone shouted out, "Then let me even the playing field!"

"Wait a minute... I know that voice!" I said as Damien, Joe, Drake and I all looked over to see a familiar Samurott morph walking over to my side from the side door of the gym. "Sarecus!" We shouted as we all ran towards him full speed before tackle-hugging him, making all of us fall down.

Sarecus was wearing white shorts and his leg guards with a sky blue long sleeve shirt that had his arm guards on them.

I guess I should explain shouldn't I? Sarecus is my Aunt's son, so basically my cousin. Thing is Drake, Damien, Joe and I all treat him as if he's actually another brother of ours. So technically he's pretty much my brother.

After all of us stood up, we started speaking. "So Sarecus, why are you here? Last time we saw you was when we hung out in Undella Town." Drake asked.

"Well I was on the beach, when my mom called me back to the house." He spoke as we listened to him. "When I got back, she told me that Bruce was gonna be out here with you three and asked if I wanted to go to Nimbasa City to stay with you guys. Obviously I agreed on the spot."

We nodded our heads as Ms. Moone suddenly spoke, "Game on!" Quickly realizing me and Sarecus were our brothers enemies we retreated back to our side as people sprinted to the middle to grab a ball.

Amy got there first as she whipped one in a line drive straight at Larry who dodged it. "I'm gonna take you down Joe!" I said as a ball came my way before I picked it up and sprinted to the middle, as the same with Joe.

We both whipped our ball at each other. I sweat dropped as I saw mine sail over his head. See what I mean? I saw his ball heading straight for my face. Suddenly, I was pushed out of the way and as I looked back up to see Sarecus smiling down at me. "Saved you." He spoke as he helped me up, "Now let's retreat!" He shouted as we sprinted back to our end of the gym. "And work on your aim. Arceus!" He exclaimed as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

I looked back to see Nala whipping a ball straight at Amy, who was looking the other way.

I quickly shouted to her, "Amy!" "Wha-Whoa!" Amy exclaimed as she ducked in order to dodge it and whipped one back hitting Nala in the shoulder.

I shifted my vision to see another ball flying at me, Without hesitation I caught it. "Bruce!" Sarecus yelled to me, I looked over at him. "What?!" I yelled back.

He looked at me sternly, "When I say go, we're gonna charge at them okay?" I nodded my head at him before looking back to see another ball flying at me before I caught that one too.

"Whoa!" Everyone suddenly exclaimed as I looked over to see Sarecus and Drake in a battle of dodging as he and Drake were flipping around to avoid the balls. Did I mention that we all took two years of gymnastics?

Suddenly, I heard Damien yell out, "Sneak attack!" Before seeing three balls line driving for me.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I pulled off a twisting flip to avoid them. I landed as I smirked smugly at him, "You're gonna have to do better than that Damien." Suddenly, Sarecus shouted out, "GO!"

I tripped up as I ran at the other team with him and I threw my ball seeing it just graze a Flaffy's leg. "Yeah!"

Suddenly dodge balls went flying everywhere towards my side as I saw everyone but Sarecus and I get hit.

We both looked around and looked at the other team seeing everyone on that side still in, before looking back at each other and speaking.

"Oh man." We both whined as I saw a Flareon throw one at Sarecus, with him getting hit in the head and falling down from the impact.

I sweat dropped as I heard Drake and Damien yell out "Headshot!" And Joe following up with "Prestige!"

I gulped as I looked at my current situation. 12 on 1...I'm screwed. They all threw their dodge balls at me as I began flipping dodging all of them. I landed as they stopped throwing and I looked to see my side with all of them.

I smirked as I heard Damien yell, "Crap!" I started throwing the balls and noticed I hit 4 people already. I kept throwing and got more people out and even got out my other brothers.

All that was left was...shit Amy. Amy was the only one left as she looked at me with a confident smirk on her face. I was about to ask Sarecus what I should do when I saw him chatting it up with that Flareon from earlier. Yup, no help there.

I picked up another ball and was about to charge when I heard something, or more specifically someone shout, "Go and kick that whore's ass like you told me you would Brucie!" I looked over at Nala to see her looking at me with an evil smile. "And to motivate you, I'll kiss like you, like you want me to!"

'Why would she- Oh no!' I thought in terror as I looked over at Amy to see her tail emitting bright red flames while her eyes were watering. "You called me a whore Bruce? Why? I liked you! And why would you cheat on me?! On us!" She shouted at me as I was not believing what I was hearing. "You know what? It was a mistake to think I could be in a good relationship with you! I should've never even bothered! Otherwise this would've never even happened! So guess what?!" Amy shouted as I dreaded she was going to say next.

Amy took a couple of steps forward, her flames getting bigger and bigger with each step. She stopped when she was at the boundary line for her side. "WE'RE OVER!" She yelled at me as she whipped the ball she had in her hand straight at me.

I felt the impact of it as it hit me in the stomach as I flew back and hit the padded wall. I hit the wall so hard that the padding didn't even help and I felt my back and ribs crack.

I looked over to see where Amy was and I saw here kneeling down crying in hurt and sadness. I saw Joe and the rest of my brothers running to my aide and slowly, I started to fade.

I saw Izzy, Brooke, Charlotte, and that Flareon morph trying to comfort Amy as she cried her eyes out. I soon fell to the ground and my eyelids slid close as I felt myself fall into an unconscious abyss. All pain leaving my body.

Aw, man...

**Me: *Gets off computer* Guys, I'm done uploading for today!**

**Amy: Good, because you need to start studying right now! *Pulls me over to a desk***

**Brooke: *Comes over with a crap load of books and drops them on the table with a loud THUD* Here you go, you should be set but just to make sure…. Bring it in!**

**Me: *Shuddering as I see five trucks backing up filled with books***

**Bruce: *Gets out of one of the trucks* We've got all you need, so start studying!**

**Me: Well at least you all care.**

**Charlotte: Oh, we didn't say that we cared. It's just that you might get banned from the computer for like 3 months and we don't want our reviewers to stop reading our story.**

**Me: *Irritated mark appears on my forehead* Never mind…**

**Everyone besides me: Please review while we take our hopefully short leave!**

**Me: *Reading one of the books* Please review guys! I like it when I see what you guys think. *Looks up sternly* But no flames!**


	10. Chapter 10

I started to wake up as I felt very groggy. _'Probably from the sleep I had.'_I thought to myself as I realized something.

Where am I?

I opened my eyes to see a pure white ceiling making me sit up out of surprise. I felt a burning pain in my stomach as I let out a pained scream. "Ahh!"

I looked down to see myself wearing a hospital gown. "What the fuck?" I looked around to see a machine hooked up telling my heartbeat. "I'm in a hospital? Oh no!" It hit me suddenly.

I jumped out of the bed, "I have to tell Amy the truth!" I shouted as suddenly I felt a pain shoot through my stomach again. Wincing I looked around again to see no one in my room.

Suddenly the door opened, "Gah!" Panicking, I dove back into my bed and faked sleep. I heard footsteps before I felt some weight being put on the bed, before I was hugged.

"Bruce...please be okay... I don't know what I'll do if you die..." It was Joe talking as I was completely shocked. Him? Worried over me? When Joe started crying, that's when I opened my eyes.

Honestly, it tore me apart to see Joe like this. Bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep, nose runny, and his eyes were red and puffy. I quickly shook my head before I wrapped my arms around Joe, startling him. "Joe don't worry...I'm not going anywhere." He looked me in the eyes, before he smiled big and hugged me even tighter than he did earlier. So tight that I...

"Hey Joe, you might wanna let go of him." Damien said as he walked into the room.

Joe looked at him, "Why?" Sarecus walked into the room too before speaking as well, "Because he's not breathing."

"What?" Joe looked back at me to see me trying to get out of his grip, it's also hurting my stomach. "And from the looks of things, you were hurting his stomach." Drake said as he walked in.

***10 minutes later***

After I got back into my bed, Drake explained to me what happened after I blacked out at school. After I fainted they took me to a nearby hospital, while Charlotte, Brooke, Izzy, and the Flareon, whose name Sarecus learner was Lauren took Amy home.

"So why does my stomach hurt so bad?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sarecus answered my question instead of Drake this time, "Well when Amy hit you with that dodgeball, she used Overheat and her special ability Blaze at the same time while throwing the ball at you." My mouth dropped after he said that. "You were lucky enough to only get a 2nd degree burn on your stomach where she hit you." Joe piped up as Damien nodded with him.

I lifted up my shirt to see my stomach wrapped with bandages, and missing a little fur showing some of my skin. _'She almost killed me...'_I thought sadly as I looked down at my lap in sadness. Suddenly Nala's face smiling evilly at me, flashed through my head. I gritted my teeth in anger, it's all her fault! If she didn't say anything Amy and I would still be together right now. I tried coming up with a plan in my head... but I drew a blank.

"Hello... Bruce Collum may I presume?" An Umbreon Morph said as he walked into the room. I nodded my head as a yes, "Yup that's me."

He smiled as he spoke, "You may leave the hospital. You're all clear to go." After he said that, he left.

I sighed in relief, "Thank Arceus. I thought I was gonna be in here for at least a month." I got out of my bed as I noticed that my brothers were looking at each other nervously. "Guys? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Sarecus looked me in the eyes as he spoke, "Well you see... you were in this hospital for three months... And Christmas is in two days." He winced when he finished speaking.

My mouth just dropped and my eyes widened. I was out for three MONTHS!? "How is that even possible?!" I shouted trying to get an answer for this craziness.

This time Damien spoke up, "Well after picking you up off the floor at school we saw that the back of your head was bleeding badly." I reached through my hair and felt the back of my head, feeling the scar from it. _'HOLY SHIT!'_I thought in terror as I realized that Amy really did almost kill me. "And when we looked behind where your body hit the wall, there was a major crack in the wall." Damien finished as he and everyone else in the room looked to see my reaction.

I tried holding back my tears, but it was futile and I broke into tears. "A-amy t-t-tri-ed to k-kill m-m-m-me." I sobbed in complete sadness. I felt arms around me as Sarecus hugged me.

"It's not Amy's fault. It was that Ninetales Morph. She told Amy that you called her a whore and cheated on her." Sarecus spoke as he hugged me, "Don't worry Bruce we'll get her back for this. I swear on my life."

I stopped crying after a couple of minutes and I started putting on the clothes that Drake brought for me. "A sweater? Oh, right December." I spoke as we checked out before leaving the hospital. It felt weird walking after not walking for three months. Basically my legs felt like jello.

We turned on our block as we walked home and I saw Charlotte, Lauren, Brooke, Izzy, and.. "Amy..." I breathed as I saw them all sitting on a bench in the amusement park that was a street down from our block.

I started to run, before feeling a throb of pain in my stomach causing me to shout in pain. "Bruce!" Joe panicked as I stood holding my stomach.

I gritted my teeth as I spoke to him, "I-I'm fine." I started a walk to get over to the girls at the amusement park. I kept walking with each step, a throb of pain shooting through me. I gritted my teeth in pain. "Amy..Amy.." I said to myself trying to keep me motivated.

Suddenly, I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders before hoisting me up. "Huh?" I said shocked. I looked to my left seeing Damien smiling at me, "We gotcha man." I looked to my right to see Drake smirking at me, "What he said."

I smiled as they helped me walk over to the bench where the girls were sitting at. As we got closer to them, Izzy noticed us walking towards them and pointed it out to the others. Everyone quickly looked over and rushed to us, "Bruce!" They shouted in happiness before hugging me. "Ah!" I shouted in pain as they all let go before Charlotte looked at me concerned, "Sorry Bruce, we forgot."

I looked at all of them, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile myself too, until I saw one person was missing. Amy. I looked to see her still sitting on the bench, not looking over at us. "Amy.." I muttered as I walked over to the bench and sat next to her. "Hi Amy.." I said to her as she looked over at me.

I was shocked when she looked at me coldly before speaking, "What do you want?" I was taken aback when she spoke to me like that. "I wanted to see you and I wanted to tell you the truth-" "What? That you were sleeping with that whore Nala?" She cut me off as we continued looking at each other. I stifled laugh when she called Nala a whore, because it fit her so perfectly, but now's not the time for humor.

"See that's the thing, I never did anything with Nala." I started before hearing a familiar voice in my head,_ 'You should probably tell her the truth now.'_ I thought for a moment. The guys could back me up on it. _'We will.'_Drake said in my head as I nodded. Why not?

"Amy, I actually have to take back what I said about me not doing anything with Nala." I spoke slowly as I saw Amy look at me, shocked. "But, it's not in the way you think. You see.." I started taking a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I hate taking about that experience. "I was actually raped, by Nala and her brothers. The youngest of the two brothers, Mike didn't want anything to do with it, but he sort of saved me from Nala and Terry her other brother. And now Mike is probably living at our house, since he wanted to get away from them. Honestly Amy, I didn't want to, I was forced. I never wanted anything to do with Nala, I only want you." I said as I looked her in the eyes.

"Hey Amy, just letting you know that every word Bruce was saying, is the truth." My brothers spoke from behind us. Amy looked at them, then looked at me, before looking down. "I'm so sorry..." I heard her say as I saw a tear drop from her face. "Amy.." I spoke as I lifted her head up, "Don't cry. You'll ruin your beauty." I said quietly as we looked each other in the eyes. Suddenly, someone pushed me forward, into Amy making us kiss. Of course we both relished in the feeling of us kissing again as she slipped her tongue into my mouth before our tongues danced with each other. I grabbed her butt again, causing her to moan into our kiss.

"Ahem." We broke our kiss as we saw that we were actually laying down on the bench! I looked over my shoulder to see my brothers, and the girls looking at us. "Well.. this is awkward." "Yup." Damien agreed as Amy and I got off the bench before we invited them over to our house. They all agreed as we started walking back to our house, only now Amy and I are back together.

We walked up to the gates of the house, before I pressed the button on the speaker, and speaking into it, "Hey Jethro, can you let my brothers, guests, and I in?" I let go of the button, before hearing him reply, "Certainly Bruce." The gates opened as I just noticed the girls looking around, amazed. I opened the door for them and my brothers, before walking in myself. Closing and locking the door, I took off my shoes, seeing everyone else doing the same.

"Oh please do make yourselves at home." Jethro said as he walked in holding a cup of hot chocolate, giving it to me. "Um, Jethro, what about our guests?" I asked him as he smiled at me, "I've got it covered." Suddenly cups of hot chocolate levitated into the room, each person receiving a cup. "Bah!" I heard Damien say as he spit out some of his hot chocolate. "Hot!" He exclaimed, fanning his tongue wildly. I looked to see where he spit his drink only to see Joe suddenly freak out, "It burns!" He yelled as he rapidly waved the hand that wasn't holding his cup.

The girls laughed at them while Charlotte and Izzy face palmed at them.

"You all shouldn't be standing in the foyer. Go in the family room." Jethro said before winking at me. "What?" I asked while Joe was leading everyone to the Family room. "There's a karaoke machine I recently installed in there. Remember I can predict some things, I predict Amy will sing you a certain song." He said before walking off upstairs. "Enjoy yourself."

Nodding at him, I walked down a hallway making a couple of turns here and there, before reaching the entrance to the room.

I walked in seeing Izzy looking at the 79 inch flat screen, while Damien talked to her. Suddenly, Joe shouted out "Everyone come into this room." I looked to see him go into the arcade room. I walked in to see Amy walk up to me, "Hey." I said as she said nothing, dragging me into a corner and kissing me on the mouth. After kissing for a minute, she broke the kiss and spoke, "Don't come over to the karaoke part of the arcade until someone tells you, you can." She walked off after that.

I don't even know where the karaoke machine is, so whatever. I walked around the arcade, before seeing a particular game that always caught my interest. Walking over hearing the music play, I started it up hearing the familiar "Dance Dance Revolution!" I was about to click single player, when someone clicked multiplayer.

I looked to my right to see Sarecus grinning at me. "You up for the ultimate challenge?" I smirked back at him, "Bring it." I scrolled through the music looking for one specific song that goes with our challenge we made up.

The ultimate challenge is where we have to stand on our hands the whole song and press the arrows at the same time, only with our hands. Not our feet. That's why we call it the ultimate challenge.

And whoever gets the best grade at the end wins. The song started up as Sarecus and I looked at each other, nodded and stood on our hands. We both looked up while holding ourselves up, before seeing the arrows come flying down the screen. "Shit!" We both exclaimed as we tried keeping up with the arrows.

We kept going as we heard the chorus of the song start playing when it repeated some of the arrows. My arms were starting to hurt, and I could see Sarecus' arms were bent a little like mine. We just hit the end of the song, before we both fell off the machine, onto our backs.

"Wow, that was really impressive." I opened my eyes to see Lauren looking at us. Sarecus and I stood up, while Sarecus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Nah, that was nothing Lauren."

I rolled my eyes at that. Nonetheless, I smiled mainly because I had fun. I hopped back onto my dance pad, only to see our grades posted on the screen. Let's see... "What?!" I exclaimed as Sarecus looked over at me.

"What's up Bruce?" I lowered my head as I pointed to the screen with my finger. He looked at the screen, before breaking out into laughter. He walked over and slapped me on the back softly, "Well, better luck next time."

I shrugged off his hand as I smiled at him making eye contact. We stood there for a couple of moments, staring at each other.

"Wanna rematch?" He asked as I nodded my head a bunch of times. "Hell yeah!" We ran back to the machine choosing AfroNova again.

***10 Minutes Later***

"Oh my Arceus, my arms hurt!" I exclaimed as me and Sarecus were sitting back in the room with the flat screen, listening to music.

"Well it serves you right for trying to do a triple spin while on your hands." Sarecus said before I replied back. "Oh? Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to do a quadruple spin on you hands, while pressing the buttons." I looked to see him looking away from me.

"...Shut up..." He muttered quietly. I smirked at him, seeing him smirk as well.

Suddenly, a thought hit me. "Hey Sarecus." He looked back over at me. "Hm?" "Whatever happened to your blade, Lunacrest?"** (Think of Riku's Kyblade when you fight him the final time in Kingdom Hearts 1. Key to Hearts. Look it up. Only difference is it has a golden handle instead of red.)**

He thought for a moment before exclaiming, "Oh! Here.." He stuck out his hand before his sword Lunacrest, flashed into his hand, shocking me. "Remember when I was meditating for the whole summer two years ago, while I was a Dewott? I was learning how to do this." I kept thinking about having a sword of my own, then I could incorporate my moves with it.

"Hey Sarecus, can you take me where you got your sword?" I questioned as he looked at his weapon before it flashed away. "Sure." He nodded, as he stood up from his seat, with me following him as he jumped on one of the many computers in the room.

Sarecus clicked up a window, and suddenly I saw an Arcanine moaning as she was pounded into by a Houndoom. "Gah!" Sarecus exclaimed as he tried to close the browser, only to be stopped by the browser asking if he wanted to close all his tabs. That's when I noticed that he had multiple porn websites open with plenty of fire types. He clicked close all tabs before they all disappeared and he calmed down.

"Um, lets ignore what that website was, shall we?" He looked at me, "Bruce?" I was lost in my own fantasies about that Arcanine, suddenly Amy flashed into my mind and I got a major nosebleed. "Here." Damien suddenly spoke from behind me as I grabbed a tissue from him, only to see him with tissue in his nose as well.

We both leaned over to Sarecus as he pulled up the sword website, as we spoke quietly, "Give us the websites later?" Sarecus nodded as me and Damien looked at each other smirking.

After a couple of minutes of looking through the site I found two swords I wanted, one called Kingdom Key and another called Way To Dawn. The Kingdom Key looked like a giant key only the back end of it is meant as the blade, which I think is awesome. And the Way to Dawn looked like a regular sword, but still looks bad ass. Not as bad ass as Sarecus' sword, but close to it. "Aw sweet! I want one!" Damien exclaimed as we went scrolling through the site again.

After what felt like ten minutes, Damien picked a sword called Oblivion. It looked pretty cool, especially since it went along with his Pokemon type. "Well since we got ourselves something we should get Joe and Drake a sword too." Damien suggested as Sarecus and I nodded in agreement. We looked through the site one more time, before picking out Dive Wing for Joe and Skull Noise for Drake. **(Kingdom Hearts... Look all of them up if you don't know.)**

Dive Wing looks like Way to Dawn just colored differently and Skull Noise looks like it was designed by the people who made one of my favorite games to play called The World Ends With You.

We got off the computer as we walked to the karaoke room with Sarecus leading the way since he knew how to get there.

We opened the door and suddenly someone started singing.

Suddenly Amy entered the stage and kept singing her song. "Holy crap." I muttered astonished at how beautiful her voice sounded. It hit me when I realized that she was singing All I want for Christmas. I stood there mesmerized by her singing as she was starting to wrap up the song.

I walked over to a seat as I sat down to hear the last verse of the song while she stood in the middle of the stage singing. Suddenly she jumped down from the stage and walked over to me and kissed me on the lips before singing the last words, "All I want for Christmas, is you~"

This time I kissed her on the lips as we sat on the loveseat cuddling while the others went up to sing.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

Everyone stopped singing as we walked back into the family room to relax. "Oh yeah, Bruce I got all your absent work and finished it for you. And you should also know that the girls are all going to be staying over here for winter break." Drake said as I thanked him.

"Wait, so where are the girls going to be sleeping?" I asked him as the girls giggled.

"Where ever they want." He said as the girls giggled again.

Suddenly, Amy threw herself on me as we fell back on the ground. "I'm sleeping with you." She whispered in my ear as I shuddered thinking of the things that could happen. It seems that the same thing happened to my brothers as they were trapped by there girlfriends. I looked at Amy looking into my eyes lustfully, and suddenly that Arcanine from the porno resurfaced into my head as I started to have a nosebleed. Some how I think this winter break will be a little trouble some, yet fun all the same.

Arceus watch over me.

**So guys obviously I am back and if you can't tell… something is wrong with you. But, anyway I'm going to definitely keep going with this story, cause guess what? I passed my finals at school!**

**Bruce: So you mean that you were going to stop writing the story if you failed them?**

**Me: No I was just saying that it would be harder for me to update my stories if I failed.**

**Charlotte: (Pats me on the head) See, all that studying paid off didn't it?**

**Me: (Looks behind myself at the bonfire the guys helped me make) Yeah. You know, it really did.**

**Charlotte: What are you looking at? (Tries to move me)**

**Me: (Tries to resist being moved) Oh, nothing, nothing I was just… admiring the scenery.**

**Lauren: (Shoves me aside) What. The. Fuck.**

**Charlotte: (Looks too) We spent all that money on those books and this is what you did with them! (Turns around in fury only to see Me and the guys already two miles away, running) Oh, you sneaky little bastards!**

**Izzy: Get them! (All the girls start running after us)**

**Me: Keep running guys (pant) only a couple of miles until we hit Hoenn.**

**Sarecus: (Looks back only to start running faster than the rest of the group)**

**Bruce: (Looks back as well and starts to keep up with Sarecus)**

**Me: Guys what's wrong? (Looks back and starts panicking and starts keeping up with the now full out sprinting group) OH MY ARCEUS!**

**Charlotte: (Using her wings to fly at super speeds while everyone else is full out sprinting too) You can run, but you can't hide!**

**(Two Hours Later)**

**Damien: (Huddled around the fire in a forest, with everyone else) So… how long do you think, until the girls aren't mad anymore?**

**Sarecus: I don't know.. Let's give them about a week..**

**Bruce: Yeah? How about we give them no time. Because Charlotte can hold a grudge like a motherf- (Gets cut off as we all feel a presence behind each of us)**

**Joe: Um, anyone else feel that?**

**Drake: What that creepy atmosphere, or that warm feeling behind us?**

**Me: Maybe a mixture of both.**

**(All of the girls take a position behind us)**

**Charlotte: (Behind Joe and whispers in his ear) Maybe that's because we found you…**

**Us: AHH! (We start to try to get away only to get grabbed by a pair of arms)**

**Me: (Finishes counting all the girls) Wait a minute… if all the girls are over there… who's behind me? (Turns around) Why hello there.**

**Ho-oh: Hello to you too. (Lets go of me)**

**Me: (Rewraps her arms around me) I'm comfortable like this actually.**

**Ho-oh: Well I'm okay with this too. (Kisses me on the lips)**

**Me: Do you have a name?**

**Gina: My name's Gina. You have quite the stamina to keep running for so long. (Eyes me lustfully) I like that in a man.**

**Me: I like where this is going just let me wrap up here. (Turns around) Everyone, if you please…**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: (Looks back at Gina) Now where were we?**

**Gina: (Pushes me down and straddles my waist) Let's keep going from here.**

**Amy: (Pulls out a censor box) Okay let's end it here.**

**Brooke: (Helps her hang it) I agree.**

**Bruce, Sarecus, and Joe: Guys, just read and review. (Hears Gina moaning and look at each other smirking)**

**Charlotte: (Lets loose a flamethrower on them) Get out you dirty perverts!**

**Bruce and the guys: Later readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

I left from the family room as I went into the living room. As I walked into the room I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, before I was picked up and hugged. I looked at the person who was hugging me and saw Mike.

"Hey Mike! How are you?" I asked as he put me down. He smiled, "Well Bruce, the question isn't how am I. The question is how are you?" I laughed.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Now how about answering my question that I asked earlier?" I asked him as he made eye contact with me. "Yeah! I've been doing great! Everyone here treats me like I'm actually family!" Mike exclaimed as he hugged me one more time.

_'I'm happy that he's this happy, he deserves it after all he's been through.'_ I thought to myself as Nala and Terry popped into my head. I flinched as I thought about Terry. _'No, That's in the past, now's the present.'_ I thought, shaking my head.

I looked to see Mike in the kitchen talking with Jethro with a big smile on his face._ 'He's like a little kid.'_

Suddenly I felt a gush of water hit me in the face. "Gah!" I looked around to see Damien transform from a Marill, back to his original form, while he was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. "I'm gonna kill you Damien!" I shouted before running at him.

"Uh oh..." Damien muttered, his ears down before sprinting upstairs with me not to far behind. "You can run, but you definitely can not hide!" I exclaimed, before transforming into the legendary Suicune.

Damien glanced back to see me catching up to him really fast. "Aww that's cheating! Fine I'll use a legendary as well!" He said before transforming into Entei, and kept running from me.

I let loose a stream of water from my mouth, only for Damien to let loose a flamethrower back at me hitting the water making steam. "Damn it!" I shouted as I tried to find him.

"SLAM" I looked to my left when I heard a door slam close. I felt my way over to it since I still couldn't see thanks to the steam blocking my view. I felt for the knob to the door and opened the door. I walked in, closing the door behind me as I took in my surroundings.

"Wait a minute...I'm in my room!" I exclaimed in surprise, before a smirk came to my face. "You won't be able to get away from me now Damien!" I shouted in the room as I walked around the whole room checking every spot that could count as a hiding spot in my room.

My ear twitched as I heard the sound of running water. _'Like someone's taking a shower.'_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the closed door of the bathroom, slowly opening it. I glanced inside seeing the a figure standing in the shower.

I sneaked into the room, closing the door behind me silently. "I know that's you Damien." I spoke knowingly as the figure turned off the water before stepping out to reveal... "Amy!?" I exclaimed in shock.

After a moment it hit me that she was naked and I covered my eyes. "Oh crap! Amy, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, embarrassed as I turned around. "I'll leave right now." I felt my way to the door, before I grabbed the handle.

"Bruce...wait..." I heard Amy mutter quietly, seconds before I had opened the door. I stayed where I was while still facing the door. "You can look at my body if you want to." I was tempted to turn around but I didn't.

"Amy I don't love you because of your body. I love you because of your personality, and because you be yourself. And I'm not gonna turn around because we should wait until we're both ready. I say that because you and I both know we both won't probably be able to restrain ourselves from doing something too soon. We don't want to rush it" I chose my words wisely as I said that sentence.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to me, before feeling arms wrap around my torso. Luckily, Amy's hands didn't touch my stomach. She leaned her head on my back as she hugged me, "Bruce?" She asked.

"Yes?" I questioned as I heard her speak again; "Thank you for being the best boyfriend I've ever had." I heard her let out a whimper before I felt something wet hit my back. I turned around, with my eyes still closed, and I hugged Amy close to me.

She cried into my neck as I held her tight in my arms. I let her cry as I couldn't really do anything, but whisper soothing words into her ear.

After what felt like five minutes I wrapped a towel around Amy, keeping my eyes eye level, before we walked out of the bathroom. It was then Amy asked me, "Hey can you go over to the bed and wait for me?" Of course I agreed as I walked over to my bed before jumping onto it.

A couple of minutes after, Amy walked out of my- well I guess I should say our closet dressed. "Okay, we can go now." We both walked out of the room, as I looked around in the hall way to see all of the steam gone.

My phone started ringing in my pocket, as I pulled it out to see Sarecus on my caller ID. I answered it as I put my IPhone up to my ear, "What's up man?" I asked.

"Hey Bruce, come downstairs with Amy. We're gonna go Christmas shopping." Sarecus said as I got excited. "Okay Sarecus, we'll be down there in a minute." I hung up as I turned to look at Amy, seeing her finishing up her conversation on her phone as well.

We made eye contact as I asked, "Ready to go?" She nodded her head at me in response. "Yup." "Let's go." With that we walked downstairs and found everyone waiting in thee living room including Jethro and Mike as well.

We all left out the door with me locking the door up and we all hopped in the big Jeep Jethro had bought for whenever we had family trips and stuff like that. With all of us sitting perfectly in the car he started it up and took off so we could get this done.

***20 Minutes Later***

When we arrived at the mall, we split up into two groups. The girls and Mike were in one group, while Jethro was with my brothers and I. Time flew by as we were in the mall shopping for things for each other, other people, and having a great time. Drake got in trouble at Brookstone for sitting in their massage chair for too long, bullshit rule. And Damien got in trouble when he held a 'massager' up and whenever he would grab the tip of it, it would increase in the vibrations. Even Jethro laughed at that one though.

Sarecus and I got in trouble when we were "performing" in the mall, even though we were just doing parkour to catch up to the guys, when we got caught up in another store. Joe got in trouble when we went on the merry go round that was in the mall, for spinning his tea cup so fast, he flew out of the tea cup, and landed into a bush.

Jethro surprisingly got in trouble for drinking some tea in a tea shop, and spitting it out saying how horrible it tasted. It was awesome though when he showed the employee how to make good tea, and the employee quit, opened his own shop, and the other tea shop had to close down from lack of customers. Good for him.

We were leaving the mall, when we saw Amy and the girls with Mike carrying all of their stuff. He looked happy even though he had to carry boxes and bags of things we couldn't see. We all went back to the jeep as Damien and I were putting all of the stuff into the back.

"Man, why did we get stuck with putting all of the stuff into the back?" Damien whined as I shrugged while putting another huge box in the car.

"I don't know, but hey think of it like this. We won't have to take it all out of the trunk when we get home." I said as I smiled as I thought of Drake, Sarecus, and Joe struggling with all of the stuff.

Damien smiled as he high fived me, "Yeah you're right! Sweet!" He exclaimed as we finished putting all of the stuff in the trunk, before closing it and going around to the front of the car. "Shotgun!" He shouted before I could.

Suddenly, he nudged me on the shoulder, "Bruce, I've been working on my jumping into the car through the window thing. Wanna see?" Damien asked me with a confident smirk. I smirked myself as I pulled out my phone and hit the record button, while Damien backed up.

I faced the camera towards me as I spoke, "Right now, Damien said he could jump through the window of the car. Let's see how this works." I turned the camera back towards Damien as he started running to the car. He jumped and hit the car window as Jethro was letting it up. "Ow! Damn it!" He exclaimed as I was laughing my ass off.

I walked over and helped Damien up as I turned off the camera feature of my phone. "Don't even." He said as I started laughing again. We jumped into the car as Jethro took off, back in direction of the house. I showed the video to Sarecus and Joe while we were sitting all the way back in the jeep. We kept replaying the video over and over again, as we parked in the driveway.

Hopping out, me and Damien wished luck to our brothers, before walking in the house with the girls, Mike, and Jethro. Suddenly, the guys walked in five minutes later without anything inn their hands. "What the-" Damien and I voiced, before our stuff levitated inside.

It was then that I noticed Drake's eyes glowing blue as he put the stuff down in the foyer. "Oh you sneaky bastards." I said as they sat down with smug grins on their faces. "Okay guys." Jethro said as he walked back into the room with gift wrap and tape levitating behind him. "Gift wrapping time."

I groaned as I got up with everyone else, "I hate gift wrapping."


	12. Chapter 12

It took three hours to wrap all of the presents. After we finished that we saw that it was 10:30 pm. That was when we all decided to call it a night and we all headed to our rooms.

Me and Amy were in our room. Damien and Izzy were in his room. Sarecus and Lauren were sharing his room. And Joe, along with Drake, both had their girlfriends in their respective rooms.

I let Amy change first, while I went over and got on my laptop. I had recently saved a website in my favorites, that made custom items. They specialized in making necklaces and I had one in mind for Amy.

I pulled up the page as I clicked on necklaces. It pulled up a range of things to choose from as I scrolled down the page, until I hit the bottom and I clicked custom.

It brought me to another page as it had a range of things to click once more. I looked through the options before typing into the "Other" box.

I finished typing just as Amy came out of the closet, in her sleep wear. I clicked submit as it charged the bill to the credit card my mom gave me.

I closed my laptop, before turning around. "Gah!" I shouted as I grabbed a tissue to stop the small nosebleed I started to have. 'I've gotta stop having nosebleeds whenever I see something like this.' I thought to myself as Amy walked over to our bed and laid down.

She was wearing a tank top that stopped above her stomach showing her beautiful fur on her stomach. Her tank top fit her perfectly, showing off her round D cup breasts. And to top it off, she wore short-shorts that hugged her round butt, and her tail swayed behind her.

Amy looked over at me after she was looking out the window, "Do you like my pajamas Bruce?" I was flabbergasted when she said that.

_'She wears those for pajamas!?'_ I thought as I nodded at her, before getting up and walking over to the closet. I walked in and went to my dresser opening it, and grabbing white shorts with a black short sleeve shirt.

I slipped out of my pants and put on my shorts, and quickly switching shirts before I closed the drawer and tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper.

I walked out of my closet and looked over at our bed to see Amy lying down on her side while looking opposite of me, out the window.

The moon made her beauty shine even brighter when she turned over to look at me. "Ready for bed?" She asked me as I shook my head to get me out of the daze I was in.

"Yeah." I yawned as I walked over to the bed and got in, pulling the covers back over us. Amy snuggled into me as I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close to me.

"Bruce?" Amy asked as she leaned into the crook of my neck. "Hm?" I questioned as she pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you." Amy said as she waited for me to reply back to her statement.

I opened my eyes wide at that. _'She...loves me?'_ I thought in shock as I looked back at her. This is the second time I've been in a relationship, and the other one has never stretched as far as this one.

Amy was still looking at me, only now she looked a little depressed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that-" I quickly interrupted that apology as I grabbed Amy by her shoulders, and pulled her in for a kiss.

This time, Amy's eyes grew wide before she accepted the kiss and closed her eyes. I felt her tongue at my lips and I opened them to let her in.

We had a short tongue battle for dominance, that ended with me losing. I don't care, it was still awesome.

All good things come to an end though, as Amy and I broke apart for air while breathing heavily.

I looked into Amy's fiery eyes as she looked back into mine. "Amy I love you too." Saying that brought a smile to her face as she hugged me.

I felt her breasts press against my chest as I got aroused a little. It must have poked Amy, because she looked down, and back to me before smiling slyly.

"Amy...what are you doing?" I asked her as she slid down the length of me before stopping at my lower area. "Amy?" I asked again.

She looked at me one more time, "Don't worry Bruce. I'll take care of you." Amy grabbed the waistband of my shorts, before pulling them down along with my boxers.

It dawned on me as I realized what she was about to do. "Amy, I thought we said we would wait." I said as my member was suddenly licked along the shaft, causing me to shiver in pleasure.

Amy started pumping my cock as she spoke, "We're not gonna go that far." Amy swirled her tongue around the tip of my cock, before taking it into her mouth.

I moaned in pleasure as I rubbed her soft hair, enjoying the euphoria she was giving me. Amy bobbed her head up and own my hard shaft, humming as she went down. She kept this up as I felt myself getting closer to my climax.

At the last moment, Amy suddenly deep throated my cock. I lost it after that. "Ngh...ah!" I moaned as I came, Amy's eyes opened wide as I know she felt my cum hitting her throat. Surprising me, Amy swallowed all of my cum.

Amy took my dick out of her mouth as she smiled seductively up at me, "I could tell from you moans that you liked that blow job I gave you." She said as I regained my breath.

I looked at her, "Yeah I did enjoy that." Suddenly, an idea made it's way into my head as smiled mischievously. "And I think that you'll like the idea I have in mind for you." I grabbed Amy by her sides, and flipped us to where I was facing her lower area.

"Ah! Bruce what're you doing?" Amy moaned as I pulled down her short shorts to reveal her wet vagina to me. "I'm only doing what's right Amy. I'm paying you back for what you did for me." I thrusted one finger inside of her furry snatch, fingering her while I reached up and grabbed one of her D-cup breasts in my hand and squeezed it, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

"Do you like this Amy? Do you want me to keep this up?" I asked as I continued my actions. "Hah...Yes! Please keep going Bruce!" Amy shouted in plea.

I suddenly stopped as I looked up at her, making eye contact when she looked down at me. "Talk dirty." Was the only thing that slipped out of my mouth as a grin plastered itself onto my face.

Amy's eyes widened in shock as she looked at me, before smiling slightly. "Bruce, one day when we're both ready, we are gonna have sex. When we do, just know that I am gonna fuck your brains out." It was me who widened my eyes at that. 'Whoa, didn't think she'd be so hardcore.' I thought to myself as she continued.

"I'm gonna give you the best blow job that you'll ever receive and then you're gonna put your hard cock inside of me. When you do that, I'm gonna scream in ecstasy while you take me in our bed." I felt my erection rise again as I stopped fingering her, and switched to licking her wet snatch.

She moaned out in euphoria, "Ohh, Bruce! While you fuck me, I'm gonna switch us to where I'll be on top and I am going to dominate you." Amy growled when she said that, making it sounding even more sexy.

Who knew that Amy has this type of side to her? I sure didn't. I soon felt her walls clamp onto my tongue, while Amy shouted and quivered as she came onto my face. I drank up all of her juices that came out, enjoying the sweet taste.

After that, we were both pretty much drained as we cuddled up against each other, in the same position as before. Only thing is, we didn't feel like putting our clothes back on, so we laid next to each other naked.

I reached over grabbing the thick blanket, before draping it over Amy's body first, then my body soon after.

"Hey Bruce?" Amy asked me as she nuzzled deeper into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her mid section of her body, before replying back. "Yes Amy?"

She seemed to have waited a little before she responded back to me, "Are we gonna stay this way forever?"

That question shocked me. "What?" I asked confused.

"I mean are we gonna be this way forever. You know with me and you being a couple, and your brothers and our friends being couples. Like will things ever change from this? Will we all be together in the future?" She asked me as I grinned.

"Who knows? But, I'm willing to bet all the money in the world, that we'll all be together. Because we're all bound together by trust and friendship. And that's what makes me, you, Damien, Izzy, Drake, Brooke, Sarecus, Lauren, Joe and Charlotte a family. And an awesome one at that." I smiled big as I said that sentence. Man, I deserve an award for that!

Amy shifted some to where she was looking me in the eyes, "Do you truly mean that?"

I looked into her eyes as well, "With all my heart. Amy, I'd sacrifice myself for you. I'd give up all of this," I gestured with my hands to our room, "if it meant I could be with you. I love you Amy." I hugged her as she hugged me back.

"Bruce words cannot describe my feelings right now. And the only words that can describe some of how I'm feeling is I love you too." Amy replied as she kissed me before snuggling back into my neck, and falling asleep.

After she fell asleep I started to feel drowsy as well. "Might as well get some sleep too." I muttered before slowly shutting my eyelids, and drifting into the warm, welcoming arms of sleep.

**4 Hours Later**

"BRUCE! BRUCE!" I was shaken awake by someone continuously shoving me, before I fell off me and Amy's bed.

"Oof!" I exclaimed, before sitting up and rubbing the back of my head, looking around the dark room. "What?" I said before Joe walked over to me.

"Bruce, you've gotta get up! Someone is in the house!" Joe exclaimed as I looked up at him, "What're you talking about?" I asked drearily, still tired from the wake up.

"I mean someone broke into the house, and is still here!" He almost shouted, as immediately I was out of 'sleep mode.'

"Shit! Where's everyone else?" I asked him as I looked onto the bed to see Amy gone.

Joe looked down as he responded to the question, "I'm not sure..."

I stood up off the floor as he stood up too, as he was crouched down to my level. "Then we'll just have to find them, and kick whoever's ass we need to." I said as I hit my fist into my palm. He grabbed my shoulder before I could walk out.

"Wait Bruce! Go grab your headphones that I gave you." He told me as I looked at him in confusion.

"How are my headphones gonna help us in a situation like this?" I asked him as he said nothing, before pointing at the door in my closet. I sighed as I walked in it, "Fine."

I opened the top drawer, and moved some of my clothes around until I found my Beats sitting at the bottom of the drawer. Grabbing them, I walked back out of the closet.

Joe walked up to me, before telling me to put them on. Rolling my eyes, I did what he said and I suddenly felt energy run through me. It was as if I had eaten 20 Rare Candies and drank a Soda Pop.

I looked at Joe, wanting an answer. "There's a material I had the people I ordered those from, put into the headphones. So the wearer who their meant for has a lot more energy than they previously had before."

"So, what does that mean?" I asked him.

Joe rolled his eyes before he answered, "It means that you'll be able to use more of your moves, and not run out of energy as fast. And it gives you more energy, so you could run faster, physical stuff like that." He told me, before I broke into a grin.

"Hey Joe? Do you think that I could use these in gym?" I asked as he looked back at me.

"You already have enough energy to make it through gym. Why would you want to use them?" I shrugged as I answered back, "Never can have too much energy. Besides I could listen to music too."

Joe looked at me like I was stupid. Suddenly we heard a shout, followed by a crash. "Let's go." Joe said before running out of my room, with me following closely behind.

We started running downstairs, when we heard what sounded like yelling. We made it to the stairs to the living room when we saw them.

My eyes widened in terror as I saw Nala and Terry. Terry looked up the stairs and saw Joe and I before speaking, "Hey there, cutie. We were looking for ya. We were originally gonna just walk in and take you, but we had a little encounter with your friends there." I looked to where he pointed, and saw Damien and Drake laying on a crushed table.

My eyes widened in horror, "Damien! Drake!" I yelled out, hoping they'd wake up, to no such luck.

"I'll kill you!" Joe said, before running and jumping off the stairs, towards Terry.

He started winding back his fist as Joe came down towards him. "We didn't really want to have to fight you. But you gotta do, what you gotta do." He said before he punched Joe in the stomach, while Joe punched him in the eye.

"Gah!" Joe grunted, before the impact from Terry's punch made him fly back and hit the wall. "AHH!" He shouted before falling onto the ground.

"No Joe!" I exclaimed, before I glared at Terry. "Why would you guys do this? I never did anything to you." I said as they started advancing up the stairs.

Nala spoke instead of Terry, "Because Brucie, we want something to play with. And you fit our needs." Terry licked his lips when she said that, as he stared me down with a lusty gaze.

Backing up from them, I spoke with fright, "You two are sick in the head! And you need help!" I turned around when I saw Nala glare at me, and I started running upstairs and down a hallway.

Suddenly, I was stopped. "Bruce, we're gonna ambush them." It was Sarecus.

I looked at him, seeing the determination he had on his face. "Okay." I nodded and we started running back to Terry and Nala, seeing them walked down the same hallway.

We quickly sprinted forward, with me being faster, and we hit them with our shoulders.

The impact that it had made them go flying backwards downstairs. "Yes!" We both quietly said.

Suddenly, I heard screaming. "What?" I said as I looked downstairs and saw Terry holding Amy. "Amy!" I shouted in panic.

Terry looked up at me, grinning evilly before speaking, "Well Bruce, you have two choices now. Either give yourself up, or we could take your pretty girlfriend, and her friends instead." I looked over at the front door and noticed that Lauren, Brooke, Charlotte, and Izzy were tied up.

_'This is bad. I don't even need to think about my answer though.'_ I thought to myself before turning and looking at Sarecus, seeing him glare at Terry's smirking face. "Sarecus, you might hate me for this decision that I've made." I left the sentence at that, as I jumped over the railing to the stairs and landed.

I walked over to Terry, seeing his smile get bigger and bigger the closer I got. "Terry, I'll go with you guys. Only if you let me bring Amy and the others back upstairs to Sarecus so he can help them."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead. Just be sure to come back to me cutie." I shivered in fear when he said that. He gave me Amy, who looked up at me, "Bruce, why?"

I felt a tear run down my eye, before I spoke almost choking on my words, "I need to protect you Amy and I told you I'd give up my life if it meant saving yours." I brought her up to Sarecus and went back down to retrieve the others. I felt Nala and Terry's eyes watching me the whole time.

I brought up Joe for the last person and started walking back down the stairs. "Let's go." I muttered to the pair, before we started walking out the house.

"Bruce!" I heard Sarecus shout. I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look at him as he and soon Amy, were shouting my name. We got to their car, that I noticed was parked down the street, and we got in. "Oh, Brucie?" Nala said as she got into the driver's seat.

"What?" I asked her in annoyance. The last thing I wanted to hear right now was her talking.

"Merry early Christmas." She said before starting up the car and taking off down the street.

I glared at her, "You bitch." I said loud enough for her to hear. "Eyes on the road." I said as she glared at me and turned back to the wheel. I smirked in confidence.

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over at Terry, and saw him pointing down to the boner he had. "Wanna 'help'?" He asked me.

I had no choice. _'Arceus. Please help me get through all of this.'_ I thought in terror.

**Me: *Eating popcorn* Holy crap! What's gonna happen next!?**

**Gina: *Sitting next to me, eating popcorn too* Yeah, really.**

**Charlotte: What are you talking about? You're the one writing it! You should know what's gonna happen next!**

**Me: Can't I still wonder?**

**Charlotte: Whatever. *Leaves the room***

**Amy: So where's Bruce?**

**Me: Right here!**

**Amy: *Face palms* No I mean the other Bruce!**

**Bruce: *Being dragged away by Nala and Terry* Um.. Someone?... Help?**

**Everyone: Read and Review while we go help!**

**Me: By the way, sorry for the long wait. I've started working on the chapters little by little each day so I can atleast keep going. So that was the 12th chapter, and I will see you guys next time! Oh, and also I sincerely thank you guys for reviewing and reading my stories. I don't know if that means much, but I'm saying what I'm thinking. Thank you all for the support so far, and I hope you continue to give it.**

**Me: Read and definitely Review! *Runs off to help in the battle to get Bruce back***


	13. Chapter 13

**I really need to get in gear, now since I had a four day weekend and I'm just now posting this chapter. Sorry bout the wait, but it'll be worth it you guys, just watch...er, read. Whatever, doesn't matter since I got the story up. Enjoy!**

It took about half an hour before we finally arrived at what to me, looked like a warehouse. I got out of the car, when I heard Terry speak. "Welcome to your new home Bruce."

Nala smirked at me, "And you won't ever be seeing those people again." She said smugly to me.

"Well, now that I'm here. What do you guys really want with me?" I asked looking Terry in the eyes.

He started explaining, "Exactly what we told you at your house, but the special thing about Zoroark Morphs are they can transform into different Pokemon. You showed Nala this yourself, did you not?" I mentally face palmed when he said that.

Dammit, I should've never transformed during that paintball game. I continued to listen as Nala spoke, "And we thought, why capture other Pokemon, when we could capture a Zoroark? Less work, more pleasure." When she said that, her eyes roamed over my body.

I shivered some when I realized I was still wearing my shorts and shirt, and it's winter. I was about to transform into a fire type, before I stopped myself. Terry seemed to notice me shiver, because he spoke, "Aw my cutie's getting all cold. Let's go inside."

I glared at him, "I am not, nor will I ever be, you or anyone's cutie." I looked over at Nala, "And I will not be taking part in any type of sexual things. Or any thing that involves you two."

They both looked at me evilly, "We'll see about that." They both muttered before we walked into the warehouse.

The place was huge on the inside, as it looked on the outside. I walked further inside the house as I looked over to my left at one of the walls looking at the pictures. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder before I turned around and saw an Absol Morph, looking straight at me. "Whoa!" I exclaimed in surprise.

It looked at me up and down before smirking, "He'll do just fine." It spoke in a feminine voice.

I looked over at a smiling Nala and Terry, "Do nicely, for what?" I asked cautiously as I took the Absol's hand off my shoulder.

Terry looked at me, "Oh, Abby here, is going to 'play' with you for a bit. Me and Nala are gonna go and do some other stuff." He spoke before him and Nala quickly walked out the room.

I looked over at a lusty Absol speaking, "So I'm guessing your name's Abby?" I questioned.

She gave me a wink before giggling, "Yes, and you're name is Bruce. I've heard a lot about you from Nala and Terry. They told me you have some...'fun' qualities." Abby told me while sauntering over to me, before placing her hands under my shirt lifting it up slightly.

"And I would love for you to ravish me." She whispered in my ear, before pulling my shirt up and off me. I felt her hands glide over my developing six pack, as I shuddered a bit.

I stopped Abby though, when her hand went to the top of my shorts, "Wait, you seem like a nice person. Can we not have sex?" I asked her looking into her ruby eyes.

Abby pouted as she looked at me with cute eyes, "Oh, but why?" She asked as her hand was still sitting atop the waistband of my shorts.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" I asked. I don't even know why I'm talking to this girl, who I think should be my enemy, but feels more like a friend. She nodded, and I told her kind of everything.

"Well, wait what did Nala and Terry tell you about me before I got here?" I asked quickly.

Abby looked thoughtful for a moment, before talking, "Well they told me that you were a friend coming to stay with us for unknown reasons." I smirked a little before telling her the truth about them.

"Nala and Terry capture poke morphs, to use them as sex slaves. That's the whole reason why I'm here." I said as I saw her shocked face.

Abby looked sad for a moment as she looked at me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry for you and for almost making you do something you didn't want to." She whimpered as I hugged her back, accepting her apology.

Suddenly, she let go of me and shoved me forward onto the ground. I looked up at her confused, until I saw her glare at me, "We have to act like we just had sex, okay?" I nodded and we proceeded to remove a little bit of our clothing...well in my case, my shirt.

Just as we finished, Nala nd Terry came back to the doorway and saw us fake panting, like we were tired. Terry whistled as he looked at Abby, "Made you that tired huh? Wow." He spoke with amusement as Nala looked at my torso.

I felt Nala grab my hand before dragging up a flight of stairs, before stopping at a door. "This'll be your room Brucie. It's got everything you'll need." She spoke in a sickly sweet voice to me.

I got up off the floor and put my shirt back on, before slowly opening the door to the room and looking inside. The room had one thing...a bed. I looked at Nala, only to see Terry there. "Hey cutie, ready to have another round with me?" He said before shoving me in the room, and walking in himself.

I glared at him, before I spoke to him. "You are a major asshole you know that? You take me away from my home, you nearly killed my brothers, you hold Amy hostage against me, and now you want sex? You're a freak! You and Nala! You both are scum that don't belong in this world! And I hate you." That was only a little bit of my anger getting released at Terry.

He looked at me with wide eyes, before suddenly that look changed from one of shock, to anger. He stomped closer to me, before picking me up by the front of my shirt. "Look here you little bitch! I take you in to give you a new life, as my personal little pet, and this is how you treat me? Well listen up! I make the rules around here, me, Nala and Abby. And you will be punished if you don't do what we say, when we say it." He spoke with pure anger in his voice, getting up in my face.

"And as a matter of fact, I'm going to give you a personal punishment. Seeing how you can transform into any Pokemon..." Terry trailed off, before suddenly throwing me into the other side of the room. I flew and hit the wall hard, as I coughed a little bit. I felt warm liquid on my lip, as I felt it with my finger and looked to see blood.

My eyes widened in horror as I saw it. I glanced up to see Terry already making his way over to me. He grabbed me by my shirt again, and threw me across the room again, only this time I landed in the bed. Not saying it was a soft landing though, as the impact moved the bed a little and it was closer to the door.

I felt pressure on the bed as I looked down o see Terry crawling onto the bed, naked. I tried to get away from him, as I crawled backwards, only for him to pin me down. I felt a little bit of anger rise, before suddenly I punched him in the face, causing him to go backwards holding his now most likely broken nose.

I got off the bed as I ran out the room, only to be greeted by Nala waiting on the other side, before she kicked me and I flew back into the room. I was grabbed by Terry as he looked at me with nothing but anger. "Now you've done it, bitch. Turn into a Skitty!" He yelled at me, before I felt a punch in the gut.

"No!" I yelled at him. I remembered something my mom taught me, when I still lived with her. She told me, "If you can't overpower a man,, and he seems like he's completely more powerful than you. There's always one spot he's weak at." 'That's right.' I thought as I looked at the glaring Tyranitar morph. I transformed into a Hitmonlee morph, before bringing my leg back, and bringing it swiftly forwards, smashing my foot into Terry's balls.

He opened his eyes completely wide,, before going into shock. He let go of me, before dropping o the floor holding his privates. I straightened out my shirt before walking over to Terry's pants, ruffling through his pockets, before finding what I was looking for. His phone.

I opened it to see it had a password on it. 'Dammit, what do I do now?' I thought to myself exasperatedly. I heard the door open to my left, and looked to see Nala standing there, looking at me in shock. "Oh shit..." I muttered as I quickly rushed her and checked her into a wall. She quickly fell unconscious, before I started running out of the room, holding Terry's phone.

I continued sprinting down the hallways before I ran into someone. I looked down to see I ran into a little Growlithe morph. 'She doesn't look any older than four.' I thought to myself sadly as I saw the Growlithe look at me terrified. "A-are y-you gonna h-hurt me, like that T-Tyranitar did?" She asked scared to death. It was then I noticed that I was on top of her.

I got up quickly as I spoke to her," Now why would I do that?" I asked her calmly, even though I was boiling on the inside.

She shrugged her shoulders as before she spoke, "I don't know. The Tyranitar said I had some value, before he kidnapped me from the forest." I was really mad when she said that. They freaking kidnapped a little girl!? Who knows what happened to her here!?

I held out my hand to her as I spoke, "Come on, I'll get you out of here. I'm leaving this place too." She grasped my hand before I pulled her up onto my back. "Hold on tight." I quickly told her, before my headphones flashed and I took off at a breakneck pace, sprinting through the warehouse.

I came back to the room, I became friends with Abby in and looked to see her sitting on the couch, looking out the window at the now bright sky. "Abby!" I shouted walking over to her quickly.

She looked over at me, "Oh! Bruce!" She exclaimed surprised. I walked up to her, with the Growlithe still on my back, before taking out Terry's phone.

"Do you know the password for Terry's phone?" I asked her urgently, seeing as me and the Growlithe needed to get out of the place as fast as possible.

Abby looked at it before typing in 'cutie' and the phone unlocked. "There you go." She said handing me the phone. I took it muttering a quick thanks before jogging out the door that lead inside the warehouse.

"Wait!" I heard. I turned around to see Abby catching up to me. "You're not gonna just leave me here are you?" She asked me expectantly. I did owe her for helping me and not taking my virginity. "Fine. But, don't cause any trouble." I told her cautiously. She nodded before we starting making our way from the ware house to a nearby building.

I opened the door and we walked in. I reopened to phone, typed in the password, and went to the dialer. I quickly dialed Joe's number, before putting the phone to my ear. I waited and listened hearing it dialing him, before it went to his voicemail. I sweat dropped when this happened, before sighing and dialing Sarecus' number.

Ring...ring...ring..."Uh, hello?" I heard Sarecus' voice on the other line, bringing tears of joy to my face as I quickly started speaking. "Sarecus! You have to come get me! I got out of Nala and Terry's place with the help of another person, and I need someone to come pick me up quick!" I finished out of breath.

"Bruce don't worry, we're already on our way!" I heard Sarecus say, before he spoke again, "Hang up the phone in case it's wired. I have a GPS tracker locked on to your position already." I did as he told, hanging up the phone and putting it on a table nearby. I set the Growlithe down, before sitting next to her, and Abby on my left side.

"Help is on the way." I sighed relieved. I looked over at the Growlithe, "So, what's your name little one?" I asked trying to ease the tension in the air.

She looked up at me before answering, "Rosa." I smiled a little, "What a nice name you have. Well Rosa, do you want to stay with me and my family and friends at my house?" I asked her. Her small ears perked up at this.

"You mean, like a family?" She asked curiously. I nodded my head at her question. "Sure!" She exclaimed hugging me. Rosa stopped hugging me, before asking me another question, "So you're my daddy now right?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, "Eh?" I muttered before Abby spoke up, "Yes he is." She looked at me with an evil smirk, before I got squeezed to death by an energetic Growlithe, squealing in delight.

Suddenly, the door burst open and I saw Sarecus standing there looking around wildly, "Bruce?" He locked onto me with his gaze before running at me, and hugging me. "BRUCE!" Sarecus nearly squeezed the life out of me, before letting go as I took a huge gulp of air. "Arceus, you trying to kill me?" I asked as he muttered a quick sorry. He looked over at Abby, "Who's that?" He asked pointing towards her.

I started introducing the two people with me, except when I was about to introduce Rosa, she beat me to the punch. But not in the way I was hoping. She jumped out of my lap and went over to Sarecus, "I'm his daughter Rosa. Nice to meet you!" She exclaimed.

Sarecus gave me a "You should start explaining, before I tell" look, as I waved my arms frantically, "It's not what you think!" I shouted, drawing some attention to us in the building.

Sarecus sighed before speaking, "You can explain on the way home. I'm guessing they're gonna live with us now?" I nodded to him. "Alright, everyone the car."

I let Abby, Rosa, and Sarecus get in first, before getting in myself. I saw Jethro smile at me as I smiled back. I shut the door and was about to put on my seatbelt, when I felt someone shift to sit in my lap. I looked down to see Rosa nuzzling into my chest, muttering a "Goodnight Daddy." before falling fast asleep.

I smiled a bit as I looked at her sleep, before pulling the seatbelt over the both of us. She looked adorable as she slept. Sarecus nudged me a bit, as I looked over at him. "So does this make me and the brothers uncles?" I looked at him, "Really?" He shrugged. "Sure."

It didn't take long to get back to the house. We pulled up to the driveway and got out. I felt tears of joy flow down my cheeks as I saw the house again. Just thinking about it, I didn't stay at that place long thank Arceus. Sarecus opened up the door and we all walked inside.

I saw everyone standing there, looking at me with big smiles on their faces. "Hi everyone." I said, before I got barraged with hugs. I accepted them all as I looked and saw Amy standing near the doorway that lead to the den.

"Everyone this way." She said as we all began to follow her and she led us to the den, where a big Christmas tree was sitting in the room, where there was a lot of space to move around. Underneath the tree, was an incredible amount of presents. Looking at them, I saw Rosa run over to one, picking it up and reading aloud, "To: Rosa. From: Mommy and Daddy." She looked at me confused, "Daddy, who's my Mommy?" I felt myself be pulled into an embrace.

"I am." Amy whispered in my ear. Rosa must have picked up on it though, because I felt her hug us as well. 'Click' I heard to my left as we looked over and saw Brooke standing there, holding a camera. She looked at it, before showing it to us. "Look, the first family photo."

After that we all started unwrapping presents, giving them to each other, and just having fun. Rosa and Abby got presents too, surprisingly, but it made sense when Joe told me about Jethro's prediction.

***3 Hours Later***

We were done unwrapping gifts and some of us were playing with them or sitting and enjoying each other's company. "I don't believe this." I muttered, sweat dropping. Amy and I watched as Rosa, our adoptive daughter, a four year old, kicked Drake, Joe, and Damien's asses on Call of Duty.

"Daddy, they were swearing!" Rosa told me as I looked over at them, sternly. "Does that mean I can swear too?" Rosa asked me curiously. "Huh? No Rosa!" I exclaimed as she giggled. "Okay Daddy."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, before I looked to see Sarecus standing there, giving me a thumbs up. I gave him a questioning look before he spoke, "So far you're a great parent." I flashed him a smile, "Thanks dude." He then turned to watch them all play.

I started to walk away when I heard Rosa get another headshot. I turned around and just saw the last seconds before a nuke went off ending the game, and then a second one following that one, while hearing my four brothers shout, "Double Nuke by Rosa!?".

I shook my head while smirking to myself and chuckling, "My kid's a badass." I muttered before walking, and helping Jethro and Mike put away all of the Christmas presents.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and I hope it was longer than my last one. I am terribly sorry for the long wait, and I hope I didn't make any of you hate for that. But I enjoyed making this one, especially when I added Rosa.**

**Anyway, I'll be seeing you guys next time for the 14th chapter of SISB! Keep reading and reviewing, have a nice day!**

**Animefan215, out!**

**Me: *Logs off the computer* Guys, I'm done! Guys?**

**Joe: The others went to the grocery store to buy groceries.**

**Me: Oh, okay. *Clicks on the TV and flips to another channel, when an emergency broadcast* What the?**

**News Woman: We bring you an urgent report, to tell everyone in Unova stay in doors. There have been reports of a rampaging Charizard and Growlithe on the loose. We have some footage of them, destroying a car. Here it is.**

**Man holding Camcorder: Oh my god my car!**

**Me: *Watches as Rosa and Charlotte destroy it***

**Rosa and Charlotte: Why does the grocery store have no more CINNAMON ROLLS!**

**Me: Oh my god! What should we do?**

**Sarecus: *Walks in the room with bowl of popcorn* Sit back, relax, and enjoy watching Joe's girlfriend, and Bruce's daughter wreck the region over cinnamon rolls.**

**Me: *Sees a dude get kicked in the nuts by Charlotte* Eh, I can go with that. *Eats some popcorn while watching***

**Gina: *Sits on my lap* Did I miss any good parts?**

**Me: No, Charlotte just kicked a dude in the balls so far.**

**Gina: You say that like it's natural or something.**

**Sarecus: Usually, she'll go for about 100 guys before she's done, luckily she doesn't hurt us though.**

**Me: And on that note, Let's keep watching! *Sees a guy fly through the air* Ahh, the demolition...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! Been a while hasn't it? ^^ Listen, I'm sorry you all had to wait for this chapter, but I'm back and here to stay forever! I'm on summer vacation now, so I'm gonna be updating more frequently if I have no interruptions. (If you read what I said in the update for LALOAL I'm sure you know what I mean.) But, away from all that junk you came here to read the newest chapter, and that's what I'm giving you. Enjoy!**

It surprisingly didn't take long to put up all of the presents, that were under the tree. Maybe because Jethro was practically teleporting them to the rooms they belonged to.

I was about to leave me and Amy's room, when I looked at the clock. _'It's only 2 pm?'_ I thought to myself, before seeing how much snow was coming down outside. "Hmm...this gives me an idea." I said to myself in thought.

I went over to my computer desk, grabbing my phone, and called Jethro.

Ring...ring...ring..."Bruce why would you call me, when you can speak to me through your thoughts?" Jethro asked me. I sweatdropped at that. "Well, I didn't think about it at the time, but back onto the subject at hand. I need you and Mike to go outside and help me make snow forts. Since It's snowing so much, I thought it'd be a nice way to spend the afternoon by having a snowball fight. I'll figure out the teams in a moment." I told him. He liked the idea and after some constructive thinking, we figured out how we were gonna make the forts.

Of course out of snow, but with more designs to it. We settled on making big snow castles. It'll take hopefully thirty minutes to make both castles and then ten minutes to make a bunch of snowballs.

I went in my closet and changed out of my shorts and shirt to a pair of blue jeans and an orange shirt. I quickly started thinking, which fire type should I transform into? Suddenly, I thought of Amy. I transformed into an Arcanine. I looked into the full body mirror, that's on the back of my closet door. "Man, I look cool." I commented looking at my now ruby colored eyes. My hair changed to a yellow color too. It was wavy and bushy at the same time, and was neck length. "Can't wait to see the look on Amy's face when she sees me right now." I said before walking out the door, heading downstairs.

I went straight outside, and to the backyard where I saw Mike and Jethro both already starting production on both castles. "You guys are awesome you know that right?" I yelled to them. I saw Mike give me a thumbs up, while he was carrying a big block of snow, and stacked it on top of the pile he had. They were half way done with both surprisingly.

"That's because I'm using Psychic to move some of the blocks we made too!" Jethro shouted to me as I made my way over to him. Our backyard was a pretty big one.

***20 Minutes Later***

It was easier than I thought it would be to make both castles and then enough snowballs for each one. Man, it seems that everything's easier with Psychic, huh? "You know Bruce, we would've been done faster if you transformed into a Psychic type." Mike told me, as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Whoops, didn't think about that. Sorry." I told them, before I heard someone go "Wow!". I turned around to see Rosa standing there looking up in awe at the big forms above her.

"Oh hey sweetie." I said, before she looked at me and smiled. "Daddy, did you and Uncle Jet and Uncle Mike, make these for me?" She asked slyly.

I smiled at her before telling her they're for everyone. She was okay with that though. "Rosa, can you do me a big favor?" I asked her. "Sure Daddy, what do you need?" She questioned.

"I need you to go inside and tell everyone to come out here to see a nice surprise. Make sure the girls all come out the right side of the house, while the boys come out the left side. You go out the right side too and stick with Mommy, ok?" I instructed her, before she nodded and went back inside.

I quickly ran back to our snow castle and waited inside it with Jethro and Mike. I made a couple of extra snowballs, just in case. Boys vs Girls awesome teams. "How original Bruce." I heard Drake say as he and the guys walked in through the opening we made, as a door. "S-shut up Drake!" I stuttered out as I realised how original it really was.

"So seeing the big castles and all the snowballs, I'm guessing this is a-" Sarecus started to say before getting hit in the face with a snowball from Lauren.

"What the hell, she hit me in the face from all the way over there!" He exclaimed wildly. "Guys I don't think we know what we're up against..." Damien said, before we all got hit with a barrage of snowballs.

"TAKE COVER!" I yelled as we hid in the top part of the castle waiting for the snowballs to stop coming. It took a while before we heard the thumping stop. "Quickly start throwing guys!" Drake yelled as we started our own barrage of snowballs, I saw all of the girls get hit, when I saw Rosa get hit too.

"Ouch, Daddy how could you do that?" Rosa asked me from afar. "Oh, sweetie Daddy's sorry. Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly. Suddenly I heard Joe let out a girlish shriek. I turned to him, "Oh come on Joe-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw who was in our castle.

"Bruce I believe the real question is, will you be?" Amy asked me evilly as I saw her and the girls standing there with snowball guns. "How'd you get those?" I asked fearfully. "Jethro let us in the warehouse that had the activity stuff, and we found these so we said hey let's win." Brooke told us as we looked to see Jethro sitting in the kitchen with Mike, drinking hot chocolate.

I heard the click from the snowball guns, before I heard Sarecus go, "Oh dear Arceus..." And then nothing but white filled my vision as we got assaulted with snowballs.

After ten minutes, the snowballs stopped shooting at us. We were already buried under snow, though. I felt the snow start melting, and suddenly there was a strange smell, like something cooking...OH ARCEUS THAT'S ME! I got out of the pile of snow running, before tripping over the side of the castle and falling down into a bigger pile of snow. I felt the burning go away though.

It was a little bit, until I felt to hands grab my legs and pull me out the snow pile. I shook my head, getting all the snow off me and heated up my body to melt the rest of the snow. "Mmm..." I heard to my left. "Wha?" I turned and saw Amy looking at me with lusty eyes. I saw the other guys back up with fear when they saw their girlfriends with lusty eyes too. "You know girls? After some fun in the cold, I wanna go inside and 'warm up' with some 'hot chocolate'." I heard Amy speak to the other girls as they nodded in agreement, stalking towards us.

"RUN!" I heard Joe yell, as we started to sprint, before getting tackled by the girls. They started dragging us inside, whilst we were screaming "NOOOO!"

"Jethro, be a dear and watch Rosa for me and her Daddy will you?" Amy told him more than asked him, before the girls continued to drag us upstairs. "Can we atleast walk up the stairs instead of you dragging us up them?" Damien asked in annoyance as he hit his head on another step.

"Hmmm...Nope!" Izzy said cheerfully as they continued to drag us to our 'doom'. "HELP!" We all shouted out to no one coming to our aide. I saw Abby in the hallway. Before I could even ask, "No." She said before walking downstairs.

***Back downstairs***

"Uncle Jethro, I want hot chocolate too." Rosa said before getting stopped as she was about to head upstairs. He chuckled before giving her a cup, "Trust me, you don't want that kind of hot chocolate." He said, before laughing with Mike and Abby, who walked in to hear that comment.

**There you guys go! I hope you all liked it, and that you all review for me. In the reviews tell me if you liked this chapter, if I should eat some pizza, or maybe even both. OHHH do both, I like that idea! See you guys next time!**

**AnimeFan215, out!**

**Me: *Logs off and sighs* I'm done you guys! What's going on?**

**Bruce: *Sitting in front of computer with others at one as well* Playing League of Legends.**

**Me: What the hell? You guys know I love that game, I wanna play!  
><strong>

**Rosa: You can play with us, after this game. I'm going in Daddy!**

**Bruce: We're backing you up don't worry!**

**Me: *Watching in awe as Rosa gets a Pentakill* Now I really want to play.**

**Rosa: I can teach you how to get one if you want.**

**Me: *Drops to my knees* You are a god!**

**Joe: *Runs into the room and trips* Oh no! *Falls into the computers and destroys them***

**Everyone: *Looks at him evilly* YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Joe: Mommy...**

**Me: As a warning to everyone out there! Never break a League person's computer. Or anybody's computer at that. *Hears Joe's screams* Or that could be you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenos Dias! How are all my lovely readers/reviewers doing? Good I'm hoping, because I am not doing so hot. Having an uninvited and unannounced guest arrive at your house and stay for more than a week and is still there, can do that for ya. But aside from all that, I wrote this chapter yesterday and finished it today! And...drum roll please. I'm gonna update LALOAL today as well!**

**Now since it's going on 2 a.m. in the morning, I will update in the afternoon for that story. About LBF, I'm sorry that I haven't produced any chapters for it yet. My mind's been elsewhere for a whole week, and if you read the info I put above this, you'd understand. So will be putting up chapters for that maybe today as well, or most likely tomorrow. I'm gonna work it out.**

**Now for some good news. I am gonna be working on another new story. I'm not gonna say anything about it, but I am hoping that you all will love it. I'm not gonna focus on that story as hard as my main three SISB, LALOAL, and LBF. But, I will update it every now and then. Also I got a new dog! Sad to say he came from a bad home, and for some reason, his previous owner named him Moose.**

**Me and my oldest sister agreed that we're gonna rename him Reiden. He's such a good dog, only he's very clumsy. And he gets along with my other dog too! And some more awesome news. My mom agreed on getting me a PS4! If you haven't heard already, Square Enix has released a teaser trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3! Just letting you all know ahead of time. Once both of those come out, I will probably never leave my room again. I'll still update, just not as much.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and the reference I make in it. I hope you laugh your asses off. Enjoy!**

It was the next day after that snowball fight, that ended up with the guys and myself getting 'warmed up' with the girls' 'hot chocolate'. I would say that it wasn't that bad for me. Except the fact that I had to pleasure Amy and she left me high and dry afterward, saying that losers have to pleasure themselves.

Anyways, aside from that, I went downstairs into the kitchen to see Jethro making some breakfast. He glanced over at me for a second, before smirking and looking back at the waffles he was making on the stove. "Did you and the boys enjoy your 'hot chocolate'?" He asked. I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me.

Before I was able to respond to his question with a scowl on my face, I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down to see Rose looking up at me with eyes full of worry. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked picking her up, and holding her. I'll get Jethro later when he's not expecting it.

_'I heard that.'_ I heard Jethro's voice ring in my head. Damn it. _'I hate you.'_ I thought back in reply.

"Daddy, I just remembered something. I wasn't alone, before that Tyranitar guy took me." Rose told me as I raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean sweetie?" I asked her whilst looking into her ruby eyes. It was when I asked this question, that the others started piling into the kitchen, sitting at the table or at the counter in the middle of the kitchen, that I think is technically called an island.

"I mean that I had a friend living with me. Her name is Monica." She told me, before getting an excited look on her face. "Hey Dad, could we go and find her?" Rose asked me.

I was shocked at first, I mean I didn't even know where we would start looking. Almost like she read my mind, Amy heard the whole conversation and spoke up, "Let's start looking where you lived at Rose."

I was about to object, when I saw Rose's puppy dog face and sighed, "...Alright let's go." I said before I got hugged by Rose. "Thank you so much Daddy!" She exclaimed before running upstairs to go change in her room that we gave her for herself.

"Road trip!" I heard Joe shout out as we all went upstairs to go change. Man, I was not expecting to start my morning like this...

I changed into a black long sleeve shirt that had white flames on the arms and slipped on some grey jeans, with white shoes. Amy and I headed down the hall and downstairs to the foyer.

I held the door open for everyone before walking out myself, locking the door with my keys. I saw Joe punch in the code for the security lock and alarms on his phone, on an app he downloaded that worked for it.

He saw me look at him as he gave me a smile, "Just in case we get uninvited house guests while we're gone." I shook my head when a picture of Nala and Terry flashed through my head. I'm not worried about them anymore, ever since I thought about how I could have transformed into a legendary and all that crap wouldn't have happened. But then I wouldn't have ever met Rose or Abby.

Speaking of Rose and Abby, Abby was doing something I wasn't expecting. She was flirting with Mike. Huh, didn't see that coming. Rose on the other hand was bouncing excitedly in my lap, as I'm guessing she was happy that she was gonna be able to see her friend Monica again.

It's amazing how well Rose knew her directions, because she's basically leading Jethro all the way to where I'm guessing she lived with her friend. Well, I should probably say where she used to live.

With Rose's directions and Jethro's amazing ability to cut corners at the last second, we parked outside of a forest preserve.

We all got out of the car, seeing Rose start running at full speed. "Follow me, I know the way!" She exclaimed as I was right behind her with everyone following us. After weaving around some trees, and venturing further into the forest, we came upon a small cabin.

"It looks like something out of a slasher horror movie." I heard Charlotte whisper to Joe, who nodded in agreement. She was right. The cabin was completely creepy looking, it looked abandoned. The plant life around it was grown a little bit onto it, making it look like the trees were the only thing holding it up.

Honestly, it looked like the cabin you see when playing Slenderman. "Why do I feel like we're playing Slenderman in real life right now?" Sarecus said as we shuddered in fear. "Don't say things like that!" Lauren chastised him.

"Monica!" We all jumped, startled looking to see Rose already opening the door to head inside the place. "Rose wait!" Amy and I said at the same time, in panic. It was silent for five minutes as we all waited for some sort of sound. "Do you think Slenderman got her?" Damien said, before getting hit in the head by Izzy and Drake. "Shut up!" They hissed at him.

"Crap." I muttered as we walked closer to the cabin and looked inside, seeing that it was dark. Suddenly, we all heard a shriek, before a loud thump. "OH NO! SLENDERMAN GOT HER!" Joe yelled in fear, making us all worried. "Rose, know that I always loved you as a niece!" Damien said, before starting to say a prayer.

I was getting really worried, before I took my chances and walked inside of the cabin, into the darkness. I felt around for a little bit, before bumping into something. I put my hand on it and started feeling around. I grasped something that felt like metal, before holding it up feeling it to be shaped like a cylinder. I ran my hands on up it a little, before feeling what I assumed to be a button.

Pressing it, a light came out the front of it, showing it to be a flashlight. Okay, now it's really feeling like a real Slenderman game. All we're missing is a tall guy wearing a suit with no face, and pale skin. I turned around to see Joe standing behind me with the guys with him, excluding Mike and Jethro. Being honest, they scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell!" I whispered to him, harshly. "Why the heck would you pop out like that!?" They all shrugged in reply before we started looking around. We looked as a group since no one wanted to venture alone in the cabin. Where the heck did Rose run off to, and why is it so dark in here.

We looked in what I assumed to be the living room, before we went in a hallway. Joe discovered a closet before we heard a sound. It sounded like a heartbeat. It kept beating, going faster the closer my hand got to the doorknob. I grasped the handle and started twisting, hearing the sound get louder and faster. I yanked the door open and a grey suited man stood there.

"AHHHH IT'S SLENDERMAN!" I screamed, with everyone else following suit. The no faced man fell on top of me and Joe trapping us and scaring the guys. "OH ARCEUS HE'S REAL!" Joe screeched as we all were having a heart attack, before hearing laughter.

We looked up to see a Zorua laughing, floating above us with a Growlithe laughing next to her. "Wow Monica! When you said we'd get them good you meant it!" Rose chuckled while we looked at them confused, "What?" We questioned weakly.

The Zorua who I now knew as Monica, answered our question with a smirk. "We tricked you guys into thinking Slenderman was real!" She kept laughing at our embarrassment as we all looked away from them.

Rose went over to a wall and flicked a switch turning on the lights in the cabin. Monica came down from the stairs she and Rose were on that made it look like they were floating. She came over to Joe and I and lifted up whatever the thing was that looked like Slenderman, revealing it to be a mannequin with a grey suit on it.

***20 Minutes Later***

We were driving home at a moderate pace. After a couple of minutes of explaining we found out that obviously her name was Monica, but she had a past that like Damien, she didn't want to talk about.

She seemed like a nice person and like she could be trusted. Like Rose, she was an orphan too. Damien seemed like he wanted to have her as an adoptive daughter seeing as how he seemed like he had a lot in common with her. Monica agreed to it, already looking up to him and Izzy as parental figures.

We arrived at the house, with Monica looking up in wonder at the large house before her. "This house looks huge!" She exclaimed. Damien chuckled, before telling her "Wait til you see the inside..."

To say Monica was amazed, was an understatement. She was thrilled. Rose showed her her room that they were gonna share. She seemed like she would love staying here.

Everything was perfect. No Nala or Terry. No one getting kidnapped or injured. Me and Amy are happy together. Nothing can go wrong now...right?

**Yes, I think I did an awesome job referencing that! Have an awesome day! Thanks for reading! And please review! Oh by the way, cereal or pancakes. I can't decide what I'm gonna eat when I wake up later, so you guys tell me. Later!**

**Animefan215, out!**

**Me: *Logs off* Oh man, I'm starving right now!**

**Drake: Come on, we're gonna go to that Chinese Restaurant a couple of minutes away. They have a drive thru so we can come back here and eat.**

**Me: Sweet!**

***Later at the drive thru***

**Sarecus: Okay Damien you got the orders right?**

**Damien: I got this dude, relax! *Leans out the window to talk to the speaker/microphone***

**Lady: Hello may I take your order?**

**Damien: Yeah, uh can I get a large order of fried rice, some chicken, and get some soy sauce with that.**

**Lady: And then?**

**Me: Don't forget the soup dude!**

**Damien: Oh yeah! And a large order of your wanton soup.**

**Lady: And then?**

**Joe: And the cookie's fortune!**

**Damien: Oh and some fortune cookies too.**

**Lady: And then?**

**Damien: Annnd then, well I guess that's about it!**

**Lady: And then?**

**Damien: *Looks back at us, before we shrug in confusion. Leans back out the window, chuckling.* And then you wrap all that up, put it in a brown paper bag, and come put it in my hand cause I'm ready to eat.**

**Lady: And then?**

**Damien: *Getting frustrated* Look, I refuse to play your Chinese food mind games! Okay?**

**Lady: And then?**

**Damien: No! No "And then!"**

**Lady: *Whispers* And then!**

**Damien: No "And then!"**

**Lady: And then!**

**Damien: No "And then!"**

**Lady: And then!**

**Damien: No "And then!"**

**Lady: And then!**

**Damien: *Completely mad* No "And then!"**

**Lady: Annnnd theeeen?**

**Damien: Look lady! Unless you're gonna give me my food. My foot's gonna be up your ass, IF YOU SAY "AND THEN" AGAIN!**

**Lady: ...**

**Damien: *Turns and looks at us, seeing us look freaked out by his outburst***

**Lady: ...Annnnd theeeeeen?**

**Damien: *Throws himself out the window to start destroying the microphone/speaker***

**Me and Drake: *Lean over quickly to grab him and pry him away from the thing and back into the car* Sarecus drive!**

**Us: *Speed out of the drive thru and onto the street, away from the restaurant***

**Joe: Anybody else feel like that was just like in that movie "Dude, Where's My Car?"**

**Us, besides Damien: Yeah...**

**Damien: Stupid Chinese food mind games...**


	16. Chapter 16

**What is up everybody, I am back!**

**Joe: Bruuuuce! *We high-five***

**Charlotte: Get back to the opening!**

**Me: Uh, oh yeah!**

**So guys, I chose to update this story instead of LALOAL, mainly because I always update that one first. And I thought that a change of pace would be nice, you know? So, I have decided to do something that I know some of you guys will like, and maybe some of you won't like.**

**Recently, I've been getting messages about if I was going to make Nala become Bruce's girlfriend. BUT! Some of you guys like Nala how she is right now. And honestly, I'm torn. I like both ideas...So, I've decided to make a poll on my page, it's about whether Nala will stay the same. Or if something will happen, that causes some of her memory to be lost, thus making her fall in love with Bruce.**

**I've already got the poll on my page, and if you don't know how to get to my page somehow, I'll tell you. You click on AnimeFan215 and it takes you there. *Gasp* Whaaaaat? It's that easy!**

**Sarecus: Dude, you sound like something out of an info-mercial, just get on with why the chapter's so short and whatever else you need to talk about.**

**Me: Ok, you be quiet!**

**As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED, the chapter is this short because I wanted to get the poll done quickly so we could move on. So I need you all to vote quickly. Don't dilly-dally please I want all the votes I can get! I want to get the next chapte out before I go back to school, so hurry please!**

**Now that that is done, please enjoy the story...*Gets tackled by Gina***

**Me: Gina! What are you doing?**

**Gina: You haven't had sex with me in over a chapter!**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* That's not even a long period of time!**

**Gina: *Looks at me seriously* It is if you count how long it took to get each chapter up!**

**Everyone, besides us: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!**

**Me: Okay shut up all of you! Gina, I'm sorry. *Gets a mischievous look* How about we change that right now?**

**Gina: I love the way you think. *Moans as I kiss her collarbone* Enjoy the story~**

* * *

><p>I woke up to my alarm from my clock going off. Yawning, I leaned over to shut it off, before noticing someone was missing from my bed. Realization dawned on me as I remembered, that Amy and the girls went back to their homes for New Years.<p>

And then another thing hit me. I have to go back to school today..._'Crap.'_ I thought to myself as I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. I didn't bother with closing the door to my bathroom, since my room door is always closed. I took a quick shower, before heading my closet to pick out something to wear.

I drowned myself in my clothes until I found the shirt and pants I wanted. My red short sleeve shirt and white pants, were plain and simple. I was about to walk out of my closet when I saw my headphones. Shrugging, I slipped them on too and grabbed a black jacket.

I walked through the hallway and went to Joe's room, before knocking on the door. Pressing my ear against the door, I sweatdropped when I heard Joe snoring. I pounded a fist against his door, hearing the desired results. Joe freaking out and falling off his bed.

I heard him groan, before the door was opened and I saw him still in his pajamas. "What is it?" Joe asked me whilst rubbing his head with his left hand. "Joe don't you remember what today is?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He told me flat out. I wanted to slap him behind the head at that. "We have school today!" I exclaimed at him. "Now go get dressed!" I said pointing to his closet.

Joe surprised me when he ran back to his bed, diving back into all the blankets, wrapping himself in all of them. "I don't wanna go!" He yelled out. I walked over to his bed seeing the mess of blankets he had. Maybe this is why he kept asking Jethro to keep buying him blankets from the store.

When I say blankets, I mean big comforters, like pack of blankets you get from the store, big. So Joe had a lot of coverage. I started trying to pull the blankets off him, but he wouldn't let them go. Giving a quick sigh, I spoke. "Well it's a shame that you don't wanna go to school Joe, I'll let Jethro know to call you in..." I said while creeping to the other side of the bed.

I got onto the floor, and waited. It was about five minutes before Joe pulled the covers off of him and looked to where I used to be standing. He saw I wasn't there and flipped himself to where he was comfy and tried to go back to sleep. Tried to, are the keywords since I had him in a headlock pulling him downstairs fully dressed. Do not ask how I was able to dress him, even I myself am impressed.

While we were eating in the kitchen, the other guys started coming in too. "What's wrong with Joe?" Sarecus asked while watching the grumbling Lucario stab his waffles. "Oh he's just upset I made him get up get ready for school." I told them with a wave of my hand.

It wasn't long before we had our backpacks on, I said goodbye to Rosa, as Damien did with Monica, and we were walking down the street. The girls were waiting on the corner of the next block for us.

After meeting up with them, we walked together to school. Even Mike and Abby were with us. This morning is going pretty well, honestly. But, you ever get that feeling like something is going to go wrong? I don't know maybe it's me, I just feel like something's not right.

We walked into 1st hour just as the bell rang, as always. I greeted Mr. Russel when he told me good morning. Nothing seemed to be wrong...wait a second. Nala's not here!

Wait. Why am I being worried about that? I should be happy! She's not here, and that means no problems...right? Oh crap, I am worried! Okay, I should think positive. This is going to be a long class hour...

* * *

><p>I quickly got changed into my athletic clothes and shut my locker, before walking out into the gymnasium. My jaw hit the floor seeing Amy wearing clothes that made her look hotter than before. I looked to see my brothers in a similar situation with their girlfriends.<p>

I looked back to Amy, only to see someone blocking my view. I looked up a little and Lo and behold it was Larry again! "For the love of Arceus, man! What's your problem with me?" I exclaimed at him, seeing his glare at me.

Suddenly, he stuck his hand out and put it on my shoulder giving a slight squeeze, before speaking. "Thanks for looking out for my sister..." And with that, he walked away from me. I, not having known he was her brother, was utterly shocked. I was in a state where my jaw wouldn't come up from the floor.

It wasn't long before we were already playing Capture the flag in the forest arena from the bottom of the gym. The same one where we played paintball in. Sarecus, Damien, and I were guarding the area where our team decided to hide the flag representing us.

Now, you ever get the feeling like someone's watching you. Well, I've been getting that feeling for a while now. Ever since we all left 1st hour I've been feeling watched. At first, I shrugged it off as my nerves getting to me, with Nala not being here. But now, I'm not so sure.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and pulled out of the gymnasium. I started fighting back against my holder and I was able to free myself from their grip, before turning around and coming face to face with Terry. "Hello Brucie." He said with an evil chuckle.

It was then I noticed that he had two other pokemorphs with him. A Feraligatr and a Typhlosion. They too were chuckling evilly. I then realized something. "You're not taking me with you!" I exclaimed, whilst pointing at them.

I heard the door to the gym open and Damien and Sarecus walked out. "Bruce?" I heard Damien say, before they both took up a fighting stance, seeing Terry and the other two.

"Well, not quite what I was hoping for, but let's bring them along too..." Terry muttered before he dropped a ball on the ground and it started leaking purple gas. "Don't breathe that in! It's knock out gas!" Sarecus shouted, before the Typhlosion rushed forward and punched Damien in the gut. With the wind knocked out of him, he breathed in, and slowly, his eyes closed before he fell to the ground.

I looked forward to see a fist flying at me. I dodged it, before being hit in the nose, and flew into the far wall. I breathed in some gas too and I saw Sarecus fighting the Typhlosion, before I passed out, joining Damien.

Why can't I have a normal life?

**Guys, as I said before, I'm sorry it was so short! But I can't do the next chapter without your votes on Nala. Basically saying, until you all vote, the story won't be updated. So, I'm going to let my poll sit for a week and a half. That gives you all from today, July 21st, to July 31st. That's 10 DAYS! Please vote and I'll close the poll at maybe 4 o'clock p.m.**

**Thanks and please start voting!**

**AnimeFan215, out!**

**Me: *Walks out of my room* Whew! Hey Joe?**

**Joe: Yeah?**

**Me: Log me off would ya?**

**Joe: Sure!**

**Me: *Sits on the couch in the living room, next to Drake* What's on?**

**Drake: Nothing interesting...*Flips through channels***

**Joe: HEY GUYS! YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!**

**Me and the guys: What is it?**

**Joe: Look what I found on YouTube!**

**Us: *Watch the trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3***

**Me: ...**

**Sarecus: ...*Goes outside and starts the car***

**Us: *We all pile into the car and go to GameStop***

**Me: *Slams money onto the counter* Pre-order for PS4 please!**

***Ten Minutes Later***

**Damien: Guys, I think we just discovered gold...**

**Me: I think we all feel that way, but now I'm hungry.**

**Sarecus: Pizza?**

**Everyone: Sure.**

**Sarecus: *Whips out phone and dials pizza place***

**Guy at pizza place: Hello?**

**Sarecus: *Grows a smirk on his face* Is this the Krusty Krab?**

**Everyone: *Dieing of laughter in the car, until Sarecus hangs up***

**Sarecus: *Frowning* Guys? My number just got blocked. And the guy said he's calling the cops...**

**Joe: You don't think he was serious do you?**

**Sarecus: I don't think so...**

**Everyone: *Hear sirens blare behind us***

**Sarecus: Oh Arceus...**

**Damien: How did they find us so fast?**

**Me: We live in Nimbasa City what do you think?**

**Damien: Oh...well don't worry I got this.**

**Officer: *Walks up***

**Damien: *Looks over* Hi there Officer. Is there a problem?**

**Officer: I got a report of rambunctious teenagers prank calling a pizza place.**

**Damien: Oh well I assure you that it's not- HIT THE GAS! *Steps on the gas pedal***

**Everyone: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

**Damien: Hey i don't know why you let me handle that, you know I don't do well under pressure!**

***Back at the house***

**Amy: Hey where did the guys go?**

**Lauren: To pre-order a game, and do something else.**

**Charlotte: EVERYONE COME HERE!**

**All the girls: *Gasps as they see us all getting arrested***

**Izzy: What did they do now!? *Sees Damien on the tv run up to the camera***

**Damien: HEY! AM I ON TV!? HI MOM! IZZY THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! * Starts running from more cops***

**Charlotte: They are so dead...**

**Rosa: Mommy is Daddy in trouble?**

**Amy: Yes he is dear, in a lot of trouble...**

**Monica: Hey Mom? Is Dad getting arrested?**

**Izzy: It appears so...**

**Monica: I'm assuming not to come back downstairs for the rest of the night then?**

**All the girls, besides Rosa and her: You guessed right!**

**Monica: *Pulls Amy along with her to set up video cameras around the area* We're getting this on tape!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: *Peeks around corner before sneaking in the room, and getting on my computer* Okay, all I have to do is upload the chapter... *Finishes typing and uploading* Whew! That should keep them off my back.**

**Amy: *Clears throat* And just who exactly are you trying to keep off your back?**

**Me: *Turns around quickly* Ah! Amy! Hehe..what are you doing here?**

**Amy: I live here. Why has it taken so long for you to update?**

**Me: What? It hasn't even been that long! I have no idea what you're talking about!**

**Amy: It's been 2 months...**

**Me: Okay! So I've been a little stressed! I have a lot going on right now! School, people at home, and my friends as well! I'm not doing so good in two of my classes and Parent Teacher Conferences is coming up soon!**

**Amy: *Gives me a look of sympathy* *Sigh* I understand what you're saying. It's fine. Just try to update sooner. Especially since Pokemon X and Y is coming out in 2 days...**

**Me: TWO DAYS!? I'VE GOTTA GO FINISH PAYING IT OFF! *Zooms out of the room***

**Amy: ...*Sigh* Boys...**

**Guys if you can't tell already, I haven't been updating as much as I used to. And let me tell you I am truly sorry! I have too many things going down at the moment. And honestly, it feels like life is out to get me at the moment! I'm failing two classes, and Parent Teacher Conferences is next week, so I'm super worried about that! All my teachers are really nice people too! And then there's that unwanted guest...*sigh* Yep, he's still here at my house.**

**Motherfucker, already had like 4 jobs! And he lost them! And now he got another one, and he said he found a place to move into, except, he told the landlord he would move in on November 1st! So I'm still dealing with him and his psychotic dog, who attacked my mom and for SOME REASON hates her!**

**SO I really am sorry about updating 2 months later, but I made the chapter really long so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

I woke up to a splitting headache. I was about to try to rub my head a little, but to my surprise I couldn't. "Ugh, what happened?" I muttered out loud.

"Bruce! You're awake!" I heard a voice to my left exclaim. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. Wait, why is it dark?

"Joe? Is that you?" I said back to the voice, who I think is him. "Yup. It's me! Do you know where we are?" He asked me as I was struggling with moving my arms.

"Sorry dude, but I have no clue. Is Sarecus here too?" I asked him. Suddenly, I heard a thump to my right. Like something falling over. "Oomph! Ow." I immediately recognized that voice.

"Sarecus? Did you fall over or something?" I asked, a little worried. "Yeah, but I found out what we're all sitting on." I was confused when he said that.

"What do you mean?" It was a minute before he replied back. "Well first thing is, we're sitting in chairs. Next thing, our hands are tied behind our backs. One more thing, although this is obvious, it's dark." He reported to me.

I heard him struggling with his ties before a snap resounded through the room that we're in. "What was that? Sarecus did you break the ties holding you?" I asked anticipating that he did.

"No...I didn't..." He said unsure. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arms before the ties holding them, were ripped off. "I broke em'." Joe said behind me, scaring the shit out of me.

"Joe! Don't you ever do that again!" I hissed at him, while bringing my arms to my front and stretching them some. "Or what? You'll scream like a girl, like when I scared you when we were five?" Joe said, before chuckling like the kid he is.

I looked in the direction where I heard his voice. "I thought we agreed to never speak about that again!" I almost yelled at him. The only reason why I didn't is because we're in an unknown place, kidnapped.

After I heard Sarecus' binds get undone, we all started walking in the direction in which we thought would be the way out. I was in the lead with Joe behind me, and Sarecus following him.

I kept walking until, I heard what sounded like a door being unlocked. "Guys get down!" I half shouted, half whispered. We quickly got down on the floor, and heard a door open.

With the door open, it allowed some light into the room we're being held at. I glanced up to see a big cargo box in front of us. 'Well, it's a good thing I didn't keep walking forward.' I thought to myself, before I heard footsteps, echoing through the room.

Suddenly, lights flew on, lighting up the room completely, blinding Joe, Sarecus, and I. "Oh shit!" We heard someone exclaim loudly. I peeked over the box to see the Feraligatr from before, looking about the room.

I quickly ducked back down, before turning around to talk to Joe and Sarecus, to let them know what's going on, only to see that they were gone! 'Crap!' I thought to myself before army crawling over to another cargo box. It was then I realized that we're in a storage room. What with all the cargo boxes and stuff like that.

I heard the Feraligatr's footsteps getting closer to where I was and I quickly looked around, before seeing a crowbar to my left. Quickly, I grabbed it and waited.

"Yah!" I heard before something fell down. And from the sound of it, it was heavy. I decided to take a chance and looked around the box I was behind to see Sarecus standing next to the Feraligatr's body.

I quickly got up and ran over to him. "Holy shit! Sarecus, you didn't kill him did you?!" I asked him, only for him to shake his head. "No, he's just unconscious." I saw him twirl Lunacrest expertly, before it vanished.

"Hey guys! Come on!" Joe said, running out the open door. "Wait Joe!" Sarecus said before running after him. I quickly followed, throwing the crowbar onto a cargo box.

We were making our way through a hallway at a quick pace, looking for exits, only to just find empty rooms or storage rooms. "Where could an exit be in this place?" Joe said, while we were running through another hallway. "I don't know, but we should find it quick!" I said back to him after checking another room only to find it to be another bedroom.

We kept running before we came into a wide, open room. I was about to just keep running when Sarecus called me over. "Check this out." He said pointing to a fireplace. "So? It's just a fireplace." I said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but in almost every horror movie there's a secret passage way that's behind the fireplace. Whose not to say it won't work now?" Sarecus said with a shrug of his shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, that's like saying if you pull the right book in the bookcase, it'll open the "secret passage"." I said with air quotes, using my hands.

*Click* I heard to my left, as I looked over seeing Joe standing with a smug expression on his face. He was standing next to a big bookcase. Except it was open... "You were saying?" Sarecus chuckled, before walking over to Joe, and they walked in the passageway.

I followed them, before we came to a brick wall. "An exit you seek for this you must know, what goes against a type in this room. Once this is known you must use an opposite type to dispell it." I read out loud.

"So we open up the bookcase and get a riddle..." Joe muttered, angry. He rubbed his head in frustration, trying to think. "Ugh, what could be the answer!?"

If you can't tell, Joe's horrible at riddle solving. I turned to Sarecus, seeing him in a thinking pose already. "You got any ideas?" I asked him. He looked at me before replying. "I think we should go back in that room and look around a bit first." And with that, we left and started ransacking the room for any kind of answer to the riddle.

*20 Minutes Later*

I slumped down next to Joe on the couch he practically threw across the room in frustration, sighing in defeat. "Well I don't know what else could possibly apply to that riddle..." I muttered in defeat, hearing a grunt from Joe in agreement.

"Wait a minute, guys! Come here!" I looked over to see Sarecus run out of the secret passage again and ran infront of the fireplace. "What?" Joe and I shouted over to him, in exasperation.

Suddenly, he summoned Lunacrest and started charging up a Razor Shell. "What're you doing?" I asked him, before he jumped and sliced the big picture of the Arcanine on the wall, creating a small explosion.

Running over, Joe started speaking. "Dude I understand you're frustrated from the riddle, but you can't destroy good pictures like that." He said, before we saw Sarecus presenting the fireplace.

*Click* I heard from the fireplace, before it disappeared into the floor. Behind it, a passageway. "Don't even say a word." I said pointing at Sarecus. He started laughing at me, before we all descended into the stairway leading the way.

Going lower and lower, I started to realise it was getting darker. Then suddenly, the fireplace came back up, blocking us from going back. "Oh that's not good. In every Tomb Raider game we've played nothing ever comes good from the way you came, being blocked. It only means there's trouble ahead." Joe stated as I agreed with him.

We hit the bottom of the staircase and kept walking it was starting to get pitch black down here. "Hold on guys." I said before transforming into a Charizard, using my tail as a makeshift torch. It really helped, as now we could actually see in front of our faces.

After a while of walking, I started hearing noises. It was weird, they sounded like cries of help...wait, those are cries of help! I started running straight ahead with the guys following me. I ran into an open room, seeing nothing but cages.

But the disturbing part was that they all contained other pokemorphs. They were all different genders, but they were all in the same situation. Looking around in horror, I realised that there were at least 50 to 60 pokemorphs in here.

"Hey guys?" I asked looking back to see that Joe and Sarecus weren't there. "Guys!?" I shouted looking around for them. But I couldn't find them. Suddenly, I heard slow clapping. Turning around, I looked at a dark area of the room, seeing red eyes piercing through the dark.

"Hello...Bruce." The figure spoke, before stepping out of the darkness revealing it to be an Arcanine. This was no regular Arcanine though, you could practically feel the killing intent coming off him. He was one of those people who'd do whatever it takes to get what he wants.

He walked a little closer to me, as I backed away from him. "Come now Bruce. There's no need to he afraid of me." He said walking a little closer. I tried to back away again, only to hit something hard. I glanced back seeing the wall behind me.

'I've gotta think of something. Oh man, what do I do?' I thought to myself panicky, seeing the Arcanine coming closer to me. I looked up seeing the cages above me, with a pokemorph in it. That's it!

Moving quickly, I jumped up a bit to grab the cage. Keeping my hands locked, I morphed into a Machoke. Grabbing the lock, I ripped it off the cage and opened it up for the pokemorph.

It leaped out revealing it to be an Azumarill. "Get the others out of their cages! I can handle him!" He spoke to me. Following his orders, I started releasing each of the pokemorphs one by one. It took a total of about thirty minutes. The good thing is that each one I let out, joined the fight.

I came to the last cage, hearing a whimper from farther inside the cage. It was too dark in there to see what it was, so when I opened the cage I went inside to get the pokemorph out.

The figure inside the cage was in the corner curled up. I reached down to grab the person, but it started resisting me. "No! No! Don't touch me again!" The voice shouted at me. I quickly stopped. Not because of it telling me to stop, but because I recognized that voice. "Nala?" I asked, just barely above a whisper.

At that the figure, whom I assume is Nala, looked up at me. "Bruce?" She asked back. I back pedaled out of the cage, and she walked out of it. She looked terrible, her fur was super dirty, being matted down by a mixture of dried blood and a liquid I know is dried semen. Her eyes were red from crying. She didn't have any clothes either.

Devastated, I had to ask. "What happened to you?" She looked away from me, before answering. "I was raped...by Terry and his friends...even by our dad." Nala answered pointing to the Arcanine that was holding his own against 50+ pokemorphs.

"But now you're here to rescue me!" She said brightly before attempting to hug me. I quickly dodged her though. "Whoa, whoa, slow your roll. I didn't come here for you. I was kidnapped. Next thing, you have done unspeakable things to me. You've tried to ruin my relationship. You hurt my brothers. You-" I was about to continue, until I was interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Nala asked me. I almost blew up on her then. "What do you mean, "What am I talking about?" You know exactly what I mean!" I shouted at her with a pointed finger.

She gave me a serious look, before responding, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't remember doing anything with you. The most I remember is the first day I met you. Sure I was too flirtatious, but I did and still do like you." Nala told me with a mischievous grin on her face. You know I've never noticed how cute she looked with that little smile.

I quickly shook my head. 'Pull yourself together Bruce.' I thought to myself. "We'll talk about this later but right now, we need to get out of here." I told her. I looked around the room, but still couldn't find Joe and Sarecus. I whipped out my phone, and tried calling them.

"Hello?" I heard Joe answer. "Joe! Oh thank Arceus! Where are-" I exclaimed before hearing, "Hello?" "Joe?" "Hello? I can't hear you." "Joe, its me Bruce-" "Haha! Just kidding, you're listening to my voicemail! Leave me a message at the tone!" I ended the call on my phone and clutched it tightly. "Joe I am going to kick your ass after all this!" I promised, before Nala and I joined in the fight with the Arcanine.

*20 Minutes Later*

Well...he's kicking ass...This is not what I was expecting... The Azumarill and some other water types try to hit him with water gun. That failed too, as he used Extreme Speed to get away and kicked me from behind, sending me across the room, crashing into some cages. I screamed in pain, as some metal pieces of the cages were stuck through my arm.

Suddenly, I was lifted off the cages and thrown across the room again. Only this time I was caught by an enormous figure. "Lovely to see you again..." I heard a voice whisper to me before a hand rubbed over my head. This person was familiar. I heard him chuckle. 'That deep voice...Terry!' I thought in terror as I tried to free myself from his grasp. Failing horribly at it.

"My, my, how'd you escape Warren?" He asked me, pointing my head to make me look at the Feraligatr Sarecus knocked out earlier. Warren was holding a knocked out Sarecus and Joe.

Terry started laughing evilly as he ran his hand up my body, grabbing my chin to make me look at him. "Well Brucie, you can just give up now. I mean look, even 50 pokemorphs can't take down Arlen. You're stuck. Checkmate." He whispered that last part into my ear. "And you know what else? The Nala that raped you with me and Mike isn't the Nala you just freed." Terry laughed again at the evident shock on my face. "Yep! That Nala is a fake! She's just a Ditto!" I just now realised that I might have sounded like a raging douchebag earlier. Shit.

Terry started walking out of the room, still with me in his hold. "Now Brucie, 'we're going to bed'. He laughed evilly as I started crying. Not out of sadness, but pain. All this pain I'm having to deal with because of a fucked up psychopath. No one should have to go through this. I started thinking about Joe, Sarecus, the real Nala, and the other people who were fighting against Arlen. But most importantly, Amy and Rosa.

I have to break free...I...must protect them. With a mighty yell, I felt power surge through me as struggled some more to break free of Terry's hold on me. Thinking quickly, I swung my foot back, and kicked Terry in the knee, hearing a quick 'Crack' as I just broke his knee.

He gave a loud screech as his grip on me quickly released. I immediately roundhoused him in the face, seeing him pass out. I started running back to the room we just left. Suddenly, a knife was thrown at me from the door.

I threw my hands up to protect me, when a blinding light flashed. The knife didn't hit me, as I heard the 'thunk' of it getting stuck in the wall to my left I looked at my hands to see I was holding those swords I ordered from online. Kingdom Key and Way To Dawn. I looked forward, seeing the Typhlosion from before looking at me in shock. "Uhh.." was all he said as I had already rushed him and knocked him out.

Continuing I made it back to the room that had all those cages seeing the Azumarill still going at it with Arlen. But the Azumarill was losing by the look of it. I quickly rushed in to help, when Warren stood between me and those two. I made quick work of him with a nice ol' Dark Pulse and Slash.

I quickly rushed in at Arlen and swung with the Kingdom Key. He looked at me and dodged it quickly, before leaping backwards and launching a Flamethrower at me. I morphed into a Psyduck and blasted it with a torrent of water. After the attack, I felt a splitting headache though. 'Ugh, never gonna be a Psyduck again...' I thought to myself morphing back into my regular form, and rushing him with a Night Slash from Way To Dawn.

The Azumarill was doing a great job as a distraction, as the Night Slash successfully hit Arlen, sending him away from him. Arlen was actually staggering to get back up. I must have hit with a critical! 'That, and how he's been battling 50 pokemorphs for a while now. In fact, who wouldn't be tired after all that? Nevermind, focus Bruce!' I thought as I saw Arlen start to glow red.

"What the-?" I uttered confused, before I saw the tired pokemorphs all running to the nearest exit. "Shit! He's using Overheat!" I heard Azumarill yell, before I panicked too. "Get the fuck out, quickly!" He screamed before shoving me in the direction of one of the halls that lead me to this room.

I quickly turned around though, "What about my brothers!?" I screamed back to him in panic, truly worried. "I'm sure they got out by now." He told me with sincerity. "Now go!" I was once again shoved to the exit.

I turned around once more though. "Wait! What's your name!?" I asked him, at least wanting to recognize the person helping me. He looked me in the eye, before speaking. "Rein." After that, he unleashed a Hydro Pump at Arlen.

I started running out of the place after that. But suddenly, I heard an explosion from that room. 'Should I go back?' I thought to myself. Another explosion. "Fuck it, he's trying to save me. I'm gonna save him too." I said to myself, before running back to the room.

Running in, I was shocked at what I saw. "How the hell did this happen in the mere seconds I was gone!?" I shouted in disbelief, looking around the room.

There were holes all over the room, and piles of rubble from all that around the room. Arlen was standing by Rein in the middle of it all. I started running toward them, clutching Kingdom Key and Way To Dawn with a death grip.

I must not be making noise, because Arlen hasn't looked at me. I quickly swung Way To Dawn in a downward motion, hitting him in the head...Why didn't he go down? I swung Kingdom Key and Way To Dawn at the same time, crashing them into his head.

It seemed like that actually got his attention that time, because he suddenly grabbed me by my throat holding me upwards, like something Dark Vader would do from that movie "Pokémon Wars". Good movie...

I struggled in his grasp as he was gripping my neck really hard. "Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise? The prize has come back..." Arlen muttered. "And you're just in time too. You can watch me kill this." He gestured to Rein with his free hand.

He raised his left hand, and suddenly a flame sword appeared in his hand. He swung it downwards at Rein, and it seemed like time just stopped. Arlen was frozen, and Rein was too. But I'm not...

"What the heck?" I muttered out loud. Suddenly, something grabbed my left arm, before wrenching me out of Arlen's hand. "OW!" I shouted, feeling his nails dig into my neck and be ripped out. I felt it, and looked to see a little bit of blood.

Glancing back up, I had to do a double take. "Sarecus!" I exclaimed in a mixture of shock, joy, and confusement. I quickly huggged him. "How'd you get here?" I asked him in bewilderment.

He looked off to the side before responding to my question. "Well...you remember those forbidden scrolls that my ancestors have hidden in that tunnel behind my house?" Sarecus asked me with my reply of a nod. "Yeah, I kind of got a hold of one and learned how to stop time." He told me, as my jaw dropped.

"No way! So you can stop time anytime you want?" i asked. Sarecus gave me a quick nod, "Yep! Except it only lasts for a couple of minutes. So we should probably save that Rein from dieing." He said as he pointed over at Arlen bringing the sword down onto his chest. "Yes, yes we should." I said.

We both quickly walked over to them and I slid Rein from under the blade. I propped him against the nearby wall. I was about to tend to his wounds when I heard snickering. Looking over I saw Sarecus dragging a small piece of ceiling over infront of Arlen. It was about the size of a cinder block.

I sweat dropped hearing the evil laugh he let out with it as well. "Sarecus...really?" I questioned. "Hell yeah! This asshole has put us and most importantly, YOU through hell. What's wrong with a little joke on him?" He asked, to which I just shook my head.

"Bruce look! This is when you know when time's speeding back up." He pointed at Arlen. At first I didn't see anything, but upon closer inspection, I could see him slowly moving, and speeding up.

He swung his flame sword down with a mighty laugh. "Haha! And now that that insolent bug is out of the way, I can take my prize!" Arlen exclaimed victoriously, still holding his hand in mid air, before squeezing his hand a couple of times. "What the hell?" He questioned.

I decided to get his attention then. "Hey Asshole! Looking for me!?" I shouted to him. "How did you get over there and away from my grasp!?" He exclaimed loudly.

"You can't even catch me? A simple Zoroark? How sad." I taunted him, before seeing him growl. "Oh I'll catch ya alright! Yah!" Arlen started to run...before tripping over the ceiling. That came out more funny than I thought it would. Ha!

Oh Arceus. Seeing Arlen do that was pretty funny. Sarecus couldn't even hold his hiding spot he was laughing so hard! Suddenly, the room was heated up. I looked over to see Arlen literally glowing red! "You think you can make a fool out of me...IN MY OWN HOME!?" He shouted, before lunging forwards at me.

I brought up my swords to protect myself, before attempting to block his attack. Note the word attempt, that motherfucker just sent me flying. I was rolling for a second, before I crashed into a wall. I quickly staggered back to my feet. I immediately started running at Arlen, bring my swords up before clashing them into the fire swords he created.

Sarecus leaped in with an Aqua Jet and slashed at his back with a Razor Shell. He let out a grunt before turning around and kicking him away. I immediately followed with two Slash's. He turned back around and kicked me away too.

Suddenly, he made a hand sign, and there was another copy of him, successfully using Double Team. That copy immediately went straight for me and before I could react, it threw me into the air and Arlen had me burning alive in a fire prison. "Ngh..Sarecus...help..." I struggled to yell out as I felt my skin getting burnt to a crisp.

POV Change Sarecus

"Bruce!" I yelled as I got into my battle stance, holding Lunacrest above my head a little, whilst holding my left arm out in a 'come at me' motion.

I started my run to Bruce as Arlen's clone started to zoom in at me. I started to try and slice it in half, but it dissappeared, before punching me in the face, sending me back to where I started.

I quickly flipped over in midair, before landing on the ground, sliding back a bit. "Okay, so a different course of action is needed for this." I muttered to myself. I glanced at Bruce one more time, when an idea came into my head. "It's suicidal, but it's all I've got at the moment." I quickly gripped Lunacrest again, before running at the duo again.

As before, the clone came at me. I quickly stopped and launched a Hydro Pump at it, sending it back some. 'Yes!' I thought cheerfully before repeating the process again and again.

Not too later, I got the stupid clone to the far side of the room with a well aimed Hydro Pump. I only have a small amount of time to do this before it comes back! I sprinted the remaining distance between me, Bruce and Arlen. "This is gonna hurt.." I said to myself, before leaping up to reach my arm inside the prison and wrenched Bruce out of it. I then slammed Lunacrest into Arlen's face, knocking him away.

I quickly grabbed Bruce's hand, before he got out of my reach, and fell to my feet, before placing him down on the floor. I reached into the small sling backpack I keep with me, before pulling out a Secret Potion. Part of our family over in Johtto and other places makes them. Might be how we're well off now.

I started spraying the potion over the burns on Bruce's arms legs and torso, seeing as how his shirt was burnt to a crisp. I started seeing the effects immediately, as the wounds were sizzling and healing. Suddenly, Bruce's eyes shot open before he let out a loud scream. "WAHHHH!" His arms were flailing about as he was flipping around on the ground.

'Well, I guess he's okay...' I thought sweat dropping.

POV Switch Bruce

Oh my Arceus it feels ten times worse than Arlen's Fire Prison! Oh Arceus! Make it stop! My body's on fire!

All of a sudden, a cool feeling washed over me. "Ahhh..thank you Arceus..." I muttered satisfied. I looked up to see Sarecus firing a small Water Gun onto my wounds.

"Better?" He asked me. "Much. Thanks man." I told him, before suddenly, Arlen's voice echoed through the room. "You're better than I thought. Well then..." He appeared in front of us. "Try this." He muttered darkly, before shooting small fire blasts at us. I deflected one with Way To Dawn. "Looks like we still have a ways to go..." I said to Sarecus, in which he nodded. Arlen kept using ExtremeSpeed, practically teleporting around us, firing Fire Blasts.

They kept coming so fast they were practically lazers! Sarecus deflected one and made it bounce into Arlen. Suddenly he started laughing evilly and the rooms went dark, before nothing but all those Fire Blasts showed up. Sarecus and I came back to back, as we got into our stances.

Then with one word: "FIRE!" The blasts came down to us at lightning speed. We both started blocking them one by one. Flipping over each other, twirling our swords, we kept it up, until I noticed Sarecus was starting to slow down. I started to feel as tired as he seemed to be, but then suddenly a bright flash of light went through the room.

When I looked up, Sarecus and I were on one knee taking deep breaths. Suddenly, Arlen appeared infront of us, hitting Sarecus with his fire sword, sending him flying back. Arlen then proceeded to bring his other flame sword over to hit me.

I'm so tired from blocking all those lasers I couldn't bring myself to bring my sword up to block. I saw the sword coming towards me, when suddenly Sarecus zoomed infront of me and swatted the attack away with Lunacrest. He shoved me away from them, with me losing my grip on Way To Dawn in the progress. The sword went flying away from us. Sarecus grinned at me, only to get hit in the back with another sword!

"Argh!" He yelled out, getting scorched by the intense flames of the sword. The attack flipped him over in midair. Sarecus held Lunacrest out to me, "Bruce!" He shouted. I quickly planted my feet onto the ground, before launching myself forward and grabbed Lunacrest from him. In the process, the leap took me over Sarecus and going towards Arlen. I held Lunacrest in my left hand, whilst holding Kingdom Key in my right hand.

It suddenly hit me like a freight train. He's the one who's been calling the shots. He's the one who almost ruined my life. He's the one who tried to hurt my family! I gripped Lunacrest's handle hard as I flew into to Arlen with both the swords infront of me in a crossed fashion, hitting him in the middle of his chest.

"Haaahh!" I let out a roar, before sending Arlen into the air with an upwards slash. I leaped after him, and I guess I lost it. I started slashing and beating Arlen with both Lunacrest and Kingdom Key, whilst firing a small attack here and there from my mouth.

I fell back to the ground, before Arlen did and landed next to a kneeling Sarecus. "Sarecus!" I exclaimed to him holding Kingdom Key out to him. He looked at me and just nodded before placing his left hand on top of mine. Our hands flashed before a small Hyper Beam was fired from the tip of Kingdom Key.

Arlen just landed and stood up, before looking at the impending doom fired his way. His eyes got wide, before the Hyper Beam hit him creating a big explosion, blowing us back.

When I looked up, he was still standing! Arlen was bloody and battered while struggling to stand up. Sarecus quickly fired a Water Gun at him, sending him down to the ground. "Stay." He muttered.

I looked over and grinned at him. "We did it!" I exclaimed, overjoyed. Suddenly, the walls started crumbling and the floor was shaking. "I don't think so..." Sarecus muttered as he struggled to stand up. I quickly supported him as he leaned on me.

"How are we gonna get out of here!?" I yelled. "This way!" We heard before looking over to see Rein waving us over. We quickly started shuffling over to him and without a word, he took off down a hallway.

We kept following him and before long, we came to...a dead end. "Rein, what the heck?" I asked him. He turned to me, "It's not what you're thinking. Transform into a big Pokemon that has brute force and can bust through walls." He told me.

I gave him Sarecus before thinking of a Pokemon. "Oh! I got it!" I exclaimed, before transforming into a Rhydon. "Will this work?" I asked Rein. He nodded quickly and I sprinted towards the wall, busting through it.

I landed onto a street. Looking around, I didn't know where the heck we were. Except when I looked down the street, I saw flashing red lights. "Ya see anything?" I heard Rein ask, I turned around seeing him and Sarecus already out of the hole I made.

I pointed down towards the lights. "There's some flashing red lights over there." Rein nodded in the direction, signaling to go to them. I took Sarecus from him, before we walked to the lights. After being in that warehouse, seeing immediate light hurt. And let me tell you, I feel blind right now!

I heard talking and what sounded like other Pokemorphs talking. As soon as my eyes got adjusted to the light, I saw other Pokemorphs on stretchers, Pokemorphs talking with other Pokemorphs, and some Water Type Pokemorphs putting out a heading inside the warehouse.

"Yo! Bruce!" I heard someone shout to my left. I turned around seeing Joe running over to us. He had some medical cloth wrapped around his head, but other than that he looked fine. "Hey Joe!" I shouted back.

He made it over to us quickly, before speaking. "Where were you guys?" Joe asked, taking deep breaths. Sarecus answered that, "We had to take care of some business." "Well it's a good thing you guys are alright." Joe responded to us.

"Bruce! You're okay!" I heard another voice shout to me. I turned to my left again, seeing Nala running over. She still looked like how I found her though. When she started getting closer, I saw she wasn't slowing down! I quickly gave Sarecus to Joe, before being tackled to the ground by her. "Oh my Arceus I was so worried!" She told me, before kissing me directly on the mouth!

Okay...I want to enjoy this, I truly do. But I'm with Amy! I broke the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva between us. Nala quickly took care of that problem though. "If you're wondering, I used a phone, talked with Amy, and we're sharing you now." She told me as I nodded,processing the information.

...Wait what!? "Wait, so there'll be-" "Threesomes? Yes. Oh! And Amy's bisexual!" Nala told me quickly. I suddenly feel very light headed... Ugh but after that battle, I really do feel tired. "Well, I think I earned myself a great na-" I started to say before passing out in Nala's arms.

So...I'm gonna be having two girlfriends...Hehehe! Aweso- Oh crap, what am I going to tell Rosa? And Drake and the others!? And worst of all...Mom and Dad! Suddenly, I don't feel so good about this...

**So yeah sorry again. READ AND REVIEW! And remember, no flames!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, how's it going? Me? Well, let's see... NOT DEAD! WHOEVER THOUGHT UP THAT I WAS DEAD, 1V1 ME! God, how could you even think that!? And then all the messages I got and some of the reviews (Not many thank the lord!) were asking if I was dead! Come on guys, don't write me off that quick!**

**Now, I will say that I was going through a deep depression for a while. I didn't feel right. It was like I was bored with Life, and I didn't wanna stick around for the "show." I wasn't happy with myself as I failed Geometry and you know, it was hard because I've never failed a class before. And it was my fault anyway. But, I'm not contemplating suicide anymore. I'm not saying I'm a big bowl of sunshine, but I am a jolly kid. :)**

**So yeah, since I failed Geometry, I'm taking Summer School right now, and let me say this: The people who are in Summer School, are complete assholes! I swear to Jesus himself, some of the girls in Summer School look like the typical bimbo who would be spending more time fixing her hair and chatting it up with guys, than reading a book and doing classwork! It makes me wonder what their parents are like, and why they let her act like this, cause if it were my Mom, (I'm not a girl, so instead it would be playing video games and watching too much anime :P) she would back hand me and tell me to get my shit together!**

**She loves me and I love her, but it's the truth. My Mom don't play about things like passing school.**

**But anyway, I'm not dead and I'm not planning to be anytime soon, so stop it with those types of comments and messages. I did make a new story, and I'm accepting a couple of OC's for the story. If you wanna learn more about the story, check it out on my profile page. I'm taking about 6 OC entries. After that, whilst the story is going on and I need more, I'll let you all know.**

**So going back on this story, I'm still writing for this, just getting a lot of writer's block. For this and LALOAL. *Looks at piece of paper* And I believe that that's all I needed to say. Enjoy the sto- OOMPH!**

**Me: What the heck? *Looks down to see Gina crying into my lap* Gina? What's wrong?**

**Gina: *Looks up with teary eyes* You haven't spoken to me in forever. I thought you were de-**

**Me: Don't even complete that sentence, heard it too much before. But I am sorry I've been neglecting you. *Sees her smiling* You forgive me?**

**Gina: Yeah, but you're gonna have to earn me back. *Gets off me* And you can start by following me.**

**Me: Oookay? *Follows her into a room* *Sees Charlotte, Amy, Nala, Izzy, Brooke, Lauren, Monica, and Rosa all sitting in chairs with their legs straightened out.* What's going on?**

**Gina: You are going to cater to our every need until I deem you worthy of me once more. And until then, you are to refer to each of us as Senpai. Understand?**

**Me: Aww, but that could take forever!**

**Gina: *Cracks a whip* Problem?**

**Me: What the hell? Where'd you get that whip fro- *Gets hit, and falls onto the ground on my hands and knees* AHHH! V-very sorry Senpai! It won't happen again Senpai!**

**Gina: *Her and all the girls start chuckling* I could get used to this...**

**Damien: *Peeks head in, with all the other guys* So, does this mean we are off the hook?**

**Izzy: You are not off the hook after that getting arrested stunt! Now come in here and dance for us!**

**All the other guys: *Walks into the room wearing nothing but grass skirts***

**Drake: Do we really have to do this?**

**Brooke: *Takes the whip from Gina and cracks it on him* Yes you do.**

**All the girls besides Rosa: *Gets their own whip and chuckles evilly***

**Izzy: Monica where'd you get that from?**

**Monica: Hey, I'm not missing out on a chance to toy with Dad! *Starts chuckling evilly* NOW DANCE MONKEYS! *Cracks the whip***

**Damien: *Starts crying whilst doing the Hula with the other guys***

**Me: *Starts crying whilst feeding Amy grapes***

**All the girls: *Sighs in pleasure* Life is beautiful isn't it?**

**Rosa: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>I woke up, without a headache. Wow, no headache... Awesome! Maybe some things are starting to change. "Oh thank goodness you're awake!" I heard, before getting glomped. I grunted feeling the weight of someone on me.<p>

"My Brucie's okay!" I looked down, to see Nala with her arms around my neck, giving me a worried look. 'Well, some things I guess...' I thought sweat dropping. I gently unwrapped Nala's arms from around my neck, before looking around the room we were in. "Where are we?" I asked her.

Nala smiled brightly, before answering me. "We're in your house!" She answered, before suddenly gently wrapping her arms around me. "And I just want to say, thank you." She whispered quietly to me.

I was confused when she said that though. "Thank you for what?" Nala gave me an angered look, "For saving me and all the other Pokemorphs. And also for forgiving me after all of that mess." She looked away from me, saying that. I turned her head back to me, before speaking to her. "Listen, none of that was your fault. You couldn't do-" "Don't tell me that shit!" I froze when Nala interrupted me saying that.

"What?" I asked her seeing her eyes squint in anger towards me. "Don't you dare tell me that I couldn't have done anything about all of that stuff. I could have prevented it by telling someone about it. But I didn't..." She looked off with her eyes watery.

I cupped her chin, turning it to look back towards me. "Look, it's okay now. We have nothing to worry about. You're safe, I'm safe, everyone is okay now. Let's not worry about the past okay?" I told, more than asked her. I don't want something like this burdening her.

Nala gave a small whimper, before putting her face into my shirt. "Ah!" I grunted in pain, feeling a sting tear through me. She quickly jerked back, shocked. "Oh crap! Sorry!" She apologized. I nodded at her, before lifting up my shirt, only to see bandages. "What?"

"Oh, after you passed out back at the warehouse, the paramedics quickly took you and Sarecus to their ambulance. Sarecus and everyone was surprised at how many burns you had on your body. Amy and I were scared for you." After Nala said that, the door to my room opened up revealing Joe. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" He practically screamed when he saw me, before sprinting over to the bed and jumping.

"Oh no..." I muttered, not able to do anything as his body connected with mine, sending a searing flame through every inch of my body. "AHHHHH!"

** 20 Minutes Later**

I was sitting in the kitchen with Jethro, while he made lunch for everyone in the house. My body ached a little from Joe's glomp, but I think I'm okay now. After Joe leaped onto me, it seemed like everyone just showed up. I saw Rose. She was happy to see me.

Man, thinking about it. I'm a Dad. Now, how do I explain this to my parents... Thinking about it, What are Nala and Amy now? Friends? Girlfriends? Moms? Ugh, I don't even know where my life is going right now, but I guess I'll enjoy everything that's happening for me now.

No more Terry, or any of those freaks. Hopefully, everything can go back to normal. Or at least as normal as it can get. I mean, I have two girlfriends now! Oh crap, this means that I have a harem, don't I? I crossed my arms whilst thinking.

Well, thinking fully of my situation, this is kinda sweet! I mean it turns out that Nala isn't really a psychopath after all, Amy and I love each other, Nala's in our relationship too. And then we have Rose... Yeah, I really don't know how I'm going to explain all this to my folks.

"Well you could always try and wing it..." I heard Jethro say as he was handing me a plate of food. Yes! BBQ! "But, I don't know what their reactions would be. I mean, if I were your son, and I came home one day and was like 'Hey Dad, I have a two girlfriends, don't worry they agreed to share me!'" I almost yelled. I felt my mouth close on its own, as I reached and tried to open it again. "Mmph!" I tried speaking.

"Relax, if you stress yourself out about this whole thing, you'll pull something." Jethro told me, releasing my mouth from Psychic. "Just be honest with them, I'm certain they will understand, and with how Bruce Sr. is, I'm certain everything you're fearing isn't even gonna happen. In fact maybe the opposite." He told me, sweat dropping.

Well, he is right in that fact. My Dad's a little bit of a loose cannon. One time when we were like 7, we all had gone to a family picnic. Everyone was there, including Sarecus. We all brought along a lot of toys to play with. Well, we were bike riding with my Dad leading our little group, when Dad suddenly asks us if we want to see something cool. Naturally, we say yeah.

My Dad stands up on his bike, pedaling faster and faster, he attempts to do a bunny hop on the curb of the street, and then transfer into a wheelie, before bunny hopping back onto the street.

Everything was smooth until the bunny hop back down, he landed ON the curb, instead of going over it. Busting his back wheel, we watched as the back of the bike sunk to the ground. Shouting a swear, my Dad took us back to the picnic spot. My mom was so mad, she punched him so hard, it literally sent him flying! She paid a lot of money for the bike to be repaired, cause it turned out, he broke the entire back. He was holding it together to try and pass it off as nothing.

"Well, I guess you're right Jethro. Yeah!" I said to myself feeling more happy. "I can do this!"

"Good, because they are on their way over right now." Jethro told me... Wait.. "WHAT!?" I exclaimed panicking again. It felt like everything just dropped onto my shoulders when he said that. "They're on their way here now!?" I asked him.

"Yes, I just figured I should build your confidence up some. That way you could do it without any worry." He smiled at me calmly. I grinned back towards him. He really is a nice person.

"Well, thanks Jethro, I appreciate it." After I said that, I heard loud music being played. Sounded like Aerosmith too- oh wait... I went into the living room and looked out one of the big picture windows and saw a Jaguar pulling up the driveway, blasting music.

I sweat dropped when I saw a Lucario leap out of the sun roof of the car. "Awww Yeah! Back at the ol' crib! Where's our children at?" I heard him shout out, before i saw a black paw behind him, hitting him in the back of the head. The force of it sent him flying into the grass, face planting. "Oomph!" He grunted out. "You should know better! We have neighbors you know!" I heard a gentle voice say to him, before seeing a Zoroark get out of the car.

I was suddenly shoved out of the way, as all my brothers ran out of the house to go greet our parents. We don't see them much anymore once their business kicked off the ground. Leaning against the door leading in the house, I watched as Joe leaped onto our Dad's back, planting his face back into the dirt, before pulling his head back up and laughing with his children-minus me.

"You should go over there." I heard behind me, turning and seeing Jethro behind me. "Everything will be alright I promise you." He spoke calmly, placing his hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I felt relief wash over me. _'Must be Calm Mind.'_ I thought. "It is." Jethro told me, smiling.

"Even if _YOU_ say it's okay, and everything will be fine. I just don't feel like that's true." I spoke, unsure of this situation I'm in. "Trust me when I say this. Your parents will not be mad at you for anything that was out of your control. They won't be angry because you were forced out of your house. You made the right choice by going with them. You put others before yourself, and look what that did." He told me, pointing behind us to show Rosa and Monica running around in the living room, before running the hallway and out of sight. I then heard the laughter of the girls as they walked down the stairs and into the hallway that leads to the den.

"See? You improved their lives too. You did a lot for others and it paid off. I don't see anything wrong with that. And if your father sees differently, I'll give him a headache that'll last a few weeks." He told me, chuckling. I laughed a bit myself before glancing one more time outside, then looking back at him once more. "You're right Jethro. Thanks." And with that I walked out the door, heading for my family.

"Hey Son!" I saw my Dad waving me over. I walked to him, before he put his hand onto my shoulder and giving me a stern look. "You and I need to have a talk..." He spoke to me, as I gulped out of fear.

I hope you're right Jethro...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's happening. So, I believe I said everything that needed to be said now. Remember to Read and Review alright guys? Maybe send me something to get me out of my imprisonment! I dunno, like just sending the police or something. SWAT Team? FBI? Army? Anything would be nic-<strong>

**Gina: You're not trying to escape again are you my pet? *Rubs my hair softly, sending shivers down my spine as she chuckles mischievously***

**Me: No Senpai! J-just getting your water like you asked!**

**Gina: *Gives me a deadpanned look* In your room?**

**Me: Uhm...*Dives out the window and starts running for the port* Gotta get on that ferry! *Hears other screaming and looks over* Damien?**

**Damien: AHHHH- Oh Hi Bruce. Going to the ferry as well?**

**Me: Yeah, looks like we're heading for the Kalos Region huh?**

**All the other guys: *Catch up them whilst all running* YOU'RE NOT FORGETTING US!**

**Me: *Hears a loud explosion as I look back to see the house explode* Wha-?**

**All the girls: *Emerge from the flames and demolition* Ohhh Boys~**

**All the guys: *Starts running faster and get on the ferry***

**Drake: *Gasping for air* So... Now where do... we go?**

**Bruce: *Gasping for air, even worse* Well... We... Go to Kalos... Establish an alibi... And then try to make a new life?**

**Joe: Sounds about right to me. But who should we try to meet?**

**Me: Well, I've got an idea.**

**All other guys: Who?**

**Me: We go and see Professor Sycamore!**

**All of the guys: Let's go! Adventure!**


End file.
